O Mundo Cruzado
by Izabelle Lovegood Potter
Summary: Hariko Kimura uma vez já foi Harriet Potter. Agora em um mundo totalmente diferente, apreende o verdadeiro significado do que é força e deverá decidir se a felicidade está acima de sua vida. Fem! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Nem Harry Potter ou Naruto me pertencem, se assim fosse eu seria loira e rica, ou um homem. Divirta-se e aceito de bom grato criticas construtivas**

**Capitulo 1: Prelúdio**

Varter Dursley olhou a sua volta cauteloso antes de sair do carro cinza fosco que tinha, depois puxou seu banco de motorista e pegou um pacote de panos nos braços. Olhou para o prédio de dois andares a sua frente e entrou.

Havia dois homens dentro do local em uma sala escura mal mobiliada. Um deles tinha cabelos compridos loiros e olhos castanhos, usava tudo preto. O outro, obviamente o lider, tinha rosto redondo, com olhos pequenos pretos, cabelos ralos escuros e usava um terno elegante e manto cinza.

" Sr. Dursley. Não foi seguido?"- perguntou o homem com uma voz baixa e rouca asquerosa.

" Não, não. Minha esposa não sabe que o peguei e pensa que fui a uma reunião com um sócio."- respondeu Valter nervoso e estendeu os panos aos homens.

Com uma careta o homem loiro pegou mantendo o pacote longe de seu corpo.

" Tem certeza que ele é magico e que ele não tem mais nenhume familia?"- perguntou acidamente o moreno da grupo.

" Sim. Seus pais morreram a três anos, não possui nenhuma familia..."

" Três? o moleque parece ter dois com esse peso."- objetou o loiro com sarcasmo.

" Ele tem quatro e dois meses, fez aniversário em 31 de julho. Ele é pequeno, mas seus pais tambem eram nessa idade."- respondeu Vernon nervoso.

" Otimo."- disse o lider e sem mais nenhuma palavra cortou a garganta do homem gordo. Depois pegou a criança e disse ao loiro." Suma com o corpo, não podemos ter nada nos ligando a esse civil e me encontre em meia hora no ponto de partida, precisamos voltar para nossa propria dimensão."

Com um aceno de cabeça, o outro homem agarrou o braço do homem morto e desapareceu em uma mistura de vento e relampagos. O homem restante então desembalou os trapos e olhou a criança em seus braços, tinha cabelos meia-noite rebeldes compridos e desleixados, era magro e pequeno, uma cicatriz em raio marcava a testa palida.

Derrepente, os olhos da criança se abriram cheias de medo e terror, era como olhar uma esmeralda destruida.

**Distrito Vermelho - Konohagakure - **

Ayire olhou pela janela da boate que era dona para os ultimos dez anos com decepção. Uma forte chuva se abatia sobre Konoha e a maioria das pessoas preferia ficar em casa com esse tempo. Suas meninas estavam sentadas nas varias mesas vermelhas do salão, a maioria com casacos contra o vento frio que acompanhava a chuva.

A mulher na casa dos trinta anos ainda preservava seu ar de juventude, seus cabelos negros ebano caindo em cachos graciosos em volta do rosto perfeitamente esculpido. Usava uma sombra escura nos olhos e um brilho natural nos lábios. Seus olhos azuis eram calorosos e cheios de promessas. Usava um kimono branco com grande decote e justo até os joelhos, delineando as pernas fortes.

Lembrava como iniciara essa boate. Ayire morava nas ruas de Konoha desde muito pequena, de modo que não lembrava de seus pais. Quando fizera dezesseis anos, já uma mulher da vida, arrecadara dinheiro suficiente para viver por algum tempo sem ser nas ruas, no entanto conseguiu investir o dinheiro em um terreno no distrito vermelho.

Depois de quatro anos de esforço terminou a construção de seu prédia de dois andares. Ainda se sente estasiada sempre que vê o prédia branco com letreiro vermelho. Paradise. Havia trinta quartos na boate, com o grande salão no primeiro andar e um bar sofisticado.

Tinha com você no inicio mais quatro meninas, todas com mais de 16 anos. Era outra coisa que se orgulhava jamais aceitava crianças, seguindo as leis rigorosas do Conselho de Anciões da cidade, todas as meninas aceitas em sua boate tinham mais que quinze anos, idade permitida para ingressar nesse mundo. A maioria eram meninas de rua, que não tinham mais familia e dependiam desse meio para viver.

Agora, dez anos depois, tinha doze meninas e três garotos em sua equipe. Sabia o nome de cada um e sua história até aqui. Havia as meninas antigas, que iniciaram aqui com ela, somente duas delas continuavam, a loira esbelta, Mikiko, que fugiu de seus pais agressivos e veio parar aqui. Ruka, a ruiva de olhos verde agua e gentil, que fugiu de um traficante de crianças e lhe pedira abrigo. Havia seis garotas de 23 anos, as morenas, Fajin, Gabik, Hoçe, Nann e Daiy e a castanha Muze, todas fugiram do orfanato em Suna. Yugito e Siko tinham vinte anos, eram gemeas que nasceram nas ruas e perderam seus pais para a fome quando tinham treze. Kakomi tinha dezoito, com cabelos loiro cinzentos e que fugiu de um casamento arranjado com um homem cinquenta anos mais velho. Por ultimo havia Chia, com dezessete anos, tinha sido sequestrada em um atentado contra sua familia aos quatro anos, fugiu e veio parar na boate.

Os meninos eram Hune, com vinte e cinco anos, tinha cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, o corpo esguio e musculoso. Konero tinha vinte um, com um talento unico para musica, era muito apreciado, seus cabelos castanhos até os ombros fortes e olhos quentes castanhos. Por ultimo, Sharia, um jovem de dezesseis anos com cabelos ruivos vibrantes, corpo esculpido por musculos, escapou junto com sua irmã Ruka de um traficante e era cuidado pela mais velha desde seus cinco anos.

Um trovão particulamente forte acompanhou uma batida fraca a porta, com esperança de algum movimento, mas plenamente conciente que podia ser somente uma vitima da chuva, Ayire se levantou e ajeitou o vestido. Indo para a porta com um sorriso agradavel puxou a maçaneta e abriu. Confusa quando não viu ninguem, olhou para baixo ao sentir uma mão pequena fria em sua perna esquerda.

Uma menina, de talvez oito anos vendo pelo tamanho, totalmente palida e tremendo, com cabelos de corvo confusos compridos abaixo da cintura, com olhos grandes e verdes, com cilius espessos a olhava com temor, a mulher já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes para entender imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Pegando a menina com cuidado, fez uma careta ao sentir suas costelas.

" Ruka, pegue uma toalha."- pediu gentilmente.

A ruiva vendo a criança correu para as escadas, Mikiko sem esperar ordens partiu para a cosinha. Colocou a Menina ao lado de Rune e ele imediatamente começou a examina-la em busca de ferimentos, era o que mais tinha conhecimentos médicos, já que quando na academia se concentrou nele.

" Está com uma febre alta, tem algumas fraturas nas costelas e tambem está muito desnutrido pela sua idade indicada."- disse o homem tirando a mão da cabeça da garota.

" Quantos anos ela tem?"- perguntou Sharia com cenho franzido.

" Onze."- respondeu.

Aiyre puxou o rosto da menina para cima e viu que era mais rigido do que o de uma menina seria, apesar de apresentar uma evidente delicadeza.

" Qual seu nome?"- perguntou Ruka gentilmente, enrolando-a em uma toalha.

" Hariko."- respondeu o menina com uma voz infantil.

Mikiko retornou com uma bandeja com um copo de leite quente, um sanduiche leve e uma maça bem picada em cubos.

" Onde está seus pais, Hariko-kun?"- perguntou o loira a ajudando a segurar o copo.

" Eu não sei, eu fugi."- respondeu com uma voz tremula." Não me mande de volta para eles, por favor."- implorou com os olhos molhados.

" Claro que não, querida, mas precisamos avisar a assistencia, como seus pais se chamavam?"

" Toshio e Zatara, mas eles não gostam de mim."- disse o menina-" Eles queriam que eu matasse, mas eu não podia, não podia."- exclamou sem sentido.

" Shii, está tudo bem agora, Kiddo, tudo bem. Levarei você amanha a assistente social, ela cuidará de você, encontrará um bom lugar para você."- disse Ayire.

Ela tinha certeza que ela o faria, o sistema de adoção em Konoha era muito correto, as crianças a partir de sete anos podiam morar em pequenos apartamentos doados pelo Hokage, desde que frequentassem a academia Genin, o garoto Uzumaki, navio da Kyuubi, estava nesse sistema, desde que fora hostilizado pelas familias que procuravam crianças para adotar. Tambem havia pelo menos mais meia duzia nesse sistema, principalmente com crianças que sofreram abuso e não conseguiam conviver com novos pais.

Aquela noite fechou a boate e mandou todos irem dormirem, Ruka encontrou uma antiga roupa de seu irmão e deu para a mais velha vestir a criança. Com um banho quente tomado, levou o menino semi-conciente em seus braços para um dos quartos vazios, a criança se ajeitou nos pesados cobertores vermelhos e adormeceu.

Aiyre passou a proxima hora abaixando a febre alta do menino, e usando os poucos jutsos de cura que conhecia para por as costelas no lugar.

Na manhã seguinte se levantou cedo e foi para o quarto onde colocou o menino, ele já estava acordado, com as roupas perfeitamente arrumadas, a camisa preta reta e por dentro dos short azul, seus pés nas sandálias shinobi que estava no dia anterio, o cabelo em uma trança frouxa e longa.

" Que bom que acordou, Hariko, vamos? Eu o levarei ao escritorio social."- disse a morena e a criança assentiu.

O tempo todo para o escritório das assistentes sociais o menino ficou em silêncio, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, estivera num orfanato quando fora levado de seus tios antes de seu adotado pelo homem de sorriso gentil, Toshio. No começo a familia foi muito gentil com ele, Zatara, sua nova mãe o tratava com carinho. Tudo começou quando seu 'pai' começou a treina-lo, sempre o colocava parar treinar com seu irmão mais velho, Farune, e depois de dois meses serrotava o mais velho sempre.

Foi como estar com seus tios novamente, seus 'pais' ficaram furiosos por ele ser melhor em algo que seu filho fazia, as surras e negligência começaram, fora proibido de entrar para a academia, mas continuou a ser treinado por Toshio e ensinado a proteger Farune, o herdeiro da familia principal. Aos sete anos podia fazer qualquer jutso depois de algumas poucas tentetivas, seu taijutso era agil e veloz, aprendeu a usar seu poder em suas tecnicas, nessa epoca sua familia ficou ambiciosa com seu talento e resolveu ganhar em cima dele, oferecendo para ele treinar com os filhos de seus vizinhos por seis pesos semanais. Há alguns meses seu irmão morreu ao tentar realizar o exame Chunnin, e Haru, como era conhecido se tornou o herdeiro por lei.

Em algum lugar psicótico na mente de Zatara, o menino havia usado seu dom misterioso para matar seu filho, desde então assassinos nin começaram a aparecer e tentar mata-lo, Haru sabia que era seus pais que os mandaram, passou por maus bocados com esses criminosos, muitos eram pervetidos que o violaram antes de tentar mata-lo.

Foi numa tentativa particulamente violenta a duas semanas que sua dom se revoltou dentro dele e o enviou para longe em um buraco de canudo. Quando acordou viu que estava na grande aldeia da folha.

O escritorio era um prédio de um andar azul bebe, eles entraram e Ayire seguiu para uma sala branca enquanto o menino esperava do lado de fora, sentado numa cadeira de estofo azul. Cerca de meia hora depois a morena levou a criança para dentro da sala, a mulher atrás da mesa devia estar entre seus trinta anos, os cabelos meio cinza e branco, com um terno preto, na mesa uma placa dizia: Ennite Nara- Assistente Social Chefe.

" Olá Hariko, estive conversando com Ayire e preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem?"- perguntou suave.

"Sim".

" São para seu registro, nome completo, idade, data de nascimento, onde nasceu..."

" Hariko, não sei o resto sra, eu nasci em 31 de julho e tenho dez anos, eu não sei onde nasci, mãe não gostava que eu saisse de casa."- respondeu olhando para seus pés.

" Bom, Hariko, lhe faremos um novo registro com um novo nome de clã, e estaremos colocando-o em um apartamento vago na orla leste da cidade, também terá um subsidio fornecido pela cidade até que se torne um Genin em uma equipe ativa. Também estarei designando Yasu Leen para supervisiona-lo, ele estará visitando todas as segundas, quartas, sextas e domingos quando não estiver em missões. Tambem estará vindo as terça e quinta para um psicologo que irá busca-lo em sua casa. A academia estará iniciando em setembro para um novo semestre, se for bem, estará se formando em um ou dois anos."- explicou educadamente- " Terei Iruka para busca-lo no primeiro dia."- continuou.

No final, sra. Nara levou os dois para a nova casa da menina a partir agora, ficava a vinte minutos de distancia da Torre Hokage e meia hora da academia, o prédio tinha seis andares, com formato cilindrico na cor verde vibrante. Cada andar tinha tres apartamentos de tamanho igual, decorados a partir de doações dos grandes clãs da cidade.

O apartamento da morena se encontrava no quinto andar, a ultima porta do corredor, se dividia em sala, cosinha, banheiro e quarto, todos comodos pequenos. A sala tinha um sofá e uma poltrona azul escura, uma mesinha de vidro no centro, estante com um rádio um pouco antigo e uma televisão. A janela era grande e estava com cortinas azuis da cor do carpete, as paredes eram verdes claro no lugar todo. A cosinha tinha um armário cinza, um fogão com a pia ao lado, a janela ficava acima desta com a geladeira branca ao outro lado. Havia uma mesa de madeira com quatro lugares, no quarto havia a cama e um armário de madeira antiga escura, a janela com cortinas brancas. Havia dois edredons azul e um travesseiro.

Ayire ficou com o menina até o fim da tarde, inclusive pegando alguns mantimentos para o garoto, para sua consternação ela cosinhava muito bem, maneira que só viria com a extensa pratica com alguém a idade dela. No dia seguinte, Hariko conheceu Leen Yasu, o homem de madeixas verdes tinha um jeito serio, a levou para uma loja onde compraram algumas peças de roupa para a garota.

No sabado recebeu uma visita de Sra. Nara, a mulher mais velha lhe trouxera seus novos documentos, em sua identificação dizia Hariko Kimura, que era um sobrenome civil comum nas terras do Pais do Fogo, tambem tinha a confirmação de sua matricula na academia, que teria inicio em tres semanas.

Para as pessoas que ficaram responsáveis por olhar a menina ficou claro que ela tinha variaçoes de humor, em que podia estar sorrindo, falante e no outro estaria triste e em silencio. Ela tinha uma rotina definida, se levantava sempre as seis, limpava sua casa de maneira exemplar, tomava um café da manha as oito e saia para conhecer a cidade, ela não encontrou nenhum das outras crianças de sua idade, e por usar a franja comprida tampando parte do rosto e uma camisa preta grande era confundido com uma menina pelos aldeões.

Quando questionado sobre isso pela psicologa simplesmente respondeu:

" Mae queria um menino."

Yasu que se afeiçoara muito a menina, sabendo como as crianças podiam ser cruéis, lhe levou para um cabeleleiro, que encurtou a franja e lhe ensinou a trança-lo de modo que se parecia mais com uma menina, logo a garota percebeu a diferença e começou a usar uma camisa preta de mangas longas e uma saia longa da mesma cor.

A crianças tambem treinava taijutso por duas horas todos os dias na semana e quatro nos sabados e domindos.

A ultima semana antes do inicio da academia, uma grande noticia sobre um grupo traficante de crianças, estavam usando um antigo portal para trazer crianças com dons próprios de onde vieram para os paises elementares, no entanto a rede foi descoberta nos ultimos seis meses, pois todas as crianças trazidas estavam mortas.


	2. Hariko e Sasuke

**Capítulo 2: mark-chan E Sasuke-kun**

**Aviso: Nem Harry Potter ou Naruto me pertence, desculpe a demora em atualizar, realmente tive muitos contra tempos. Em recompensação, vou postar dois capitulos hoje. Erros ortográficos são totalmente minha culpa.**

Naruto acordou animado e rapidamente se arrumou para a academia, estava ansioso, pois agora treinaria muito mais para passar no teste e se tornar um Genin. Tomou seu café rapidamente e correu para a academia, mesmo sem saber as horas sabia que estava atrasado.

Chegou ao mesmo tempo que Iruka-sensei que lhe deu um olhar em advertência antes de sorrir gentilmente, indo rapidamente para dentro sentou-se ao lado de sue colega, Shikamaru Nara, depois olhou para onde estava seus outros colegas do ano anterior, Kiba Inuzuka estava a três lugares de distância, Hinata Hyuuga estava a sua frente, Sakura-chan estava atras de Sasuke Uchiha na segunda fileira, sentiu sua expressão se fechar por um segundo antes de sorrir. Shino Aburame estava ao lado de Ino Yamanaka na terceira fileira, havia outros colegas que ele nunca havia falado antes, e alguns colegas novos. A maior parte das meninas fuzilavam as costas de uma garota de cabelo negro ao lado do Idiota Uchiha. A menina tinha os ombros tensos, como se sentisse a hostilidade contra ela.

" Muito bem, bem vindos ao novo semestre, esse período temos cinco novos colegas a nossa turma, vamos começar com a chamada e quando chamar seu nome quero que se levante e olhe para seu colegas."- disse Iruka-" Aburame Shino, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Moriel Foe, Breei Gordia, Ken Gebi, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki ... Hariko Kimura."- terminou e a menina ao lado de Sasuke se levantou e virou.

A garota somente assentiu e se sentou. Aquele dia tiveram aula de genjutso e taijutso, e Naruto foi alto como sempre, se saindo terrivelmente ao tentar fazer um Bushin, seu clone saiu meio deficiente, meio morto. A maioria de seus colegas já conseguia fazer três perfeitos, ele conseguia fazer clones das sombras, aprendera com o Hokage a três anos.

" Esse semestre estarão com um novo projeto, será realizado em dupla que eu escolherei."- acrescentou quando as meninas começaram a gritar para fazer dupla com Sasuke.-" Seu trabalho será criar um jutso, de qualquer tipo, ou combinar dois jutsos existentes em um novo." - explicou Iruka-" Podem pedir ajuda a seus pais ou a qualquer sensei, cinco meses é o prazo para o desenvolvimento do jutso. As duplas serão: Ino Yamanaka e Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka e Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno, Breei Gordia e Moriel Foe, Ken Gebi e Arya Juunme, Sasuke Uchiha e Hariko Kimura."- terminou sensei.-" Estão liberados para ir agora."

Hariko olhou a sua volta distraída, gostara muito da escola e se aproximara de dois alunos, Ino Yamanaka, apesar dela ter sido hostil no inicio por achar que ela estava interessada em seu futuro marido e de Ken, o garoto ruivo que treinou com ela no período de taijutso e ficou impressionado com sua abilidade corporal.

" Kimura... Kimura... Hariko."- chamou uma voz irritada a suas costas.

Olhando para trás viu Sasuke Uchiha. Ouvira muito sobre o menino nas três semanas que estivera aqui, seu clã foi exterminado a quase sete anos pelo seu irmão mais velho com ele sendo o único sobrevivente. Era um prodígio na academia nos últimos anos, com uma legião de fã-girl as suas costas vivia distante das pessoas e diziam que buscava uma maneira de se vingar de seu passado. A menina mais nova tem a impressão de que o outro tinha um excesso de confiança e era arrogante e que mesmo que fosse muito bonito não justificava sua evidente presunção.

" Sim?"- disse suavemente.

" Precisamos decidir como estaremos fazendo esse trabalho. Me segue."- ordenou seguindo para o lado oposto que Hariko estava indo antes.

Se sentindo como um cachorrinho, a menina suspirou e seguiu o mais velho pela rua oposta. Os dois andaram em silencio por vinte minutos até chegarem em uma enorme parede, em que havia um ornamentado portão de aço, abrindo ele, Sasuke a esperou entrar antes de fechar os portões. Havia pelo menos cinco prédios elegantes ali, mas tudo parecia estranhamente abandonado.

Hariko soube que estava no complexo do clã Uchiha. Seguiu o menino até o prédio central, onde entraram em uma elegante sala de estar. Se sentindo um pouco deslocado, a menina mais nova sentou no sofá e viu o outro fazer o mesmo a sua frente.

" Que tipo de jutso você quer fazer?"- perguntou Hariko.

" Algo com elementos de Chacka, o meu é o fogo, com influência em terra. Qual o seu?"

" Água e Vento com influencia no relâmpago."- respondeu -" Tem alguma abilidade com Fuuinjutso?"- o mais velho fez uma careta, a menina tinha abilidades opostas a suas.

" Talvez algo com fogo e relampago?"- perguntou-se o Uchiha

" Acho que seria bom combinarmos aquilo que temos mais controle, como agua e fogo não daria certo, que tal fogo e vento?"- disse Hariko.

" Seria bom, algo para atacar varias pessoas ao mesmo tempo."- disse Sasuke.

" Ou para se defender."- exclamou Hariko animada, acabara de ter uma ideia e tinha certeza que daria certo, com um pouco de esforço dos dois." Veja e se fizermos assim..."

**Cinco meses depois...**

Hariko acordou com o despertador e sorriu. Faltava uma semana para os exames Genin e Hariko tentaria pela primeira vez passar no teste, hoje tambem estaria mostrando o jutso que criara com Sasuke para Iruka-sensei. O começo da convivencia entre os dois fora ligeiramente hostil e tenso, o mais velho muitas vezes não aceitava sugestões e as tratava como ridiculas, mas o que sempre a aplacou foi o fato de ele pedir desculpas quando estava errado.

Se lembrava de quando discutiram a primeira vez. Ela havia descoberto uma maneira de conter a grande quantidade de chacka de seu jutso estava liberando diminuindo a quantidade pela metade, no entanto ele tratou como impossivel mesmo sem ver suas anotações.

_" Sasuke, leia pelo menos as notas que fiz, acho que pode ser possivel e iriam resolver o impasse que chegamos semana passada."- pediu com paciência._

_O menino arrancou os papéis de suas mãos e os rasgou ao meio._

_" Temos muitos selos de mãos, teriamos que mudar toda a estrutura que já fizemos e começar de novo só para ver que não daria certo. Não vamos fazer isso."- retrucou uma carranca._

_Sentindo seus olhos encherem de lagrimas Hariko gritou:_

_" Você é um dobe."_

_O rosto do outro menino se contorceu e ficou ligeiramente vermelho._

_" Você é como todas as meninas dessa cidade, só quer ser uma namorada minha e fica me seguindo e obedecendo sempre que eu mando. Não tem personalidade e é só mais uma orfã abandonada que não sabe o que é sofrer de verdade."_

_Extremamente ferida e com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, Hariko deu um tapa forte no menino, antes de gritar com raiva:_

_" Você quer saber o que é sofrimento, Uchiha? É fazer o seu melhor para sua familia, sempre obedece-los e só querendo que eles te amem, para descobrir que eles o odeiam por ser quem você é. É ter que se defender de assassinos profissionais por que sua mãe não lhe quer mais, é ser odiada sem saber por que pelas pessoas que deviam cuidar de você. Você se recente de seu irmão e quer vingança, mas quer saber é igualzinho a ele."- sem deixar o menino pasmo a sua frente responder saiu correndo da casa._

_No dia seguinte recebera um presente embrulhado em sua porta, ao chegar a escola colocou o pacote na mesa do menino. O evitou sempre que ele tentava conversar com ela. Logo a tensão ficou clara para os outros alunos e tudo era pior por sentarem lado a lado._

_Iruka-sensei tentou ver o que havia acontecido, mas a menina começou imediatamente a chorar e o garoto ignorou suas perguntas._

_Hariko perdoou Sasuke um mes depois do incidente, recebeu no seu apartamento uma caixa branca, dentro havia uma orquidea negra e todas suas notas reescritas com a letra do menino e com varios comentarios e observaçoes em cada parte, no fim das notas tinha o recado: __**Fui idiota e irracional, você está certa e tenho certeza agora que pode ser feito e apricado de maneira simples. Sinto muito por tudo o que disse, nada era verdade e você não merecia nada do que ouviu, Hariko-chan e entederei se não quizer nunca mais falar comigo. Desculpe. Sasuke.**_

_Naquele dia, ao chegar para aula, Sasuke viu um bilhete em sua mesa, ansioso o abriu e leu: __**Seu irmão nunca chegaria a seus pés. Tambem sinto muito pelo que disse e peço desculpas. Nos vemos hoje em sua casa tive um ideia para que o fogo não consuma o vento do meu chacka. Desculpe de novo Sasuke-kun, Hariko.**_

Aprendera muito tambem sobre ser uma kunoiche nesse tempo, começou a usar um kimono azul claro, de mangas longas e até seus joelhos, usava uma leggin como a de Ino até as coxas e duas fitas pretas envolvendo a cintura, que eram usadas como chicotes em uma luta. Hariko sempre tinha muitas armas consigo, usava uma adaga em cada bota e usava luvas para evitar ferir as mãos em uma luta. Seu cabelo chega aos ombros agora, se lembrou de quando os cortou.

_" Hariko"- chamou uma voz feminina. Levantou o rosto e viu um grupo de meninas se aproximando dela,._

_Fazia uma semana que reatara sua amizade com Sasuke e andara sendo seguida por algumas de suas fãs-girl. As garotas eram psicoticas e no dia anterior escreveram xingamentos em sua porta. A menina que a chamara era loira, com mechas roxas e usava uma bandana._

_" Sim."- disse tensa, reparou vagamente que os outros alunos da academia olhavam a cena._

_" Fique longe de Sasuke-kun."- ordenou a garota cruzando os braço._

_" Ele é meu amigo, por que me afastaria de um amigo?"- desafiou._

_" Você é uma mentirosa. Nosso Sasuke seria amigo de alguem como você."- gritou a menina.-" Ele nunca gostaria de uma menina feia como você."- acrescentou furiosa._

_" Eu não gosto de Sasuke desse jeito."- gritou Hariko e pelo canto do olho viu o mencionado se desencostar da parede._

_" Então prove."- gritou a outra._

_No momento a unica coisa que lhe veio a mente é que era muito conhecido entre as meninas que o Uchiha gostava de garotas com cabelos compridos. Pegou a adaga em sua perna e num movimento rapido cortou o longo rabe de cavalo que possuia. Silencio acompanhou seu movimento, a menina que a insultara parecia chocada._

Crescera mais proxima do garoto mais velho depois desse episódio, tambem começou a ser mais aberta sobre seu passado com o menino e pode perceber que ele se tornou menos obcecado por vingança ao notar que ela tinha tido uma vida muito mais dura e que não buscava vingança alguma. Na verdade se preocupava com todos, mesmo aqueles que não era proxima. Tambem passara a adimirar o garoto, ele tinha uma força inclivel, e podia ser cuidadoso e atencioso, somente sua proteção possessiva era um pouco irritante.

Tambem se tornara muito próxima de Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata e Naruto. O garoto energético era muito fascinante e sempre tinha aquela sensação em sua volta, como se algo nele lhe fosse familiar. Ajudara o loiro a obter algum controle com chacka e ele conseguia agora realizar dez Bushin perfeitos, tambem era muito bom com Fuuinjutso, o que era bom já que seu genjutso era limitado muito para jutsos de elementos de chacka, o seu era vento e relampago. Mas o menino tinha enormes reservas de chacka e pesquisando um pouco na biblioteca- onde Naruto era proibido de entrar por motivos desconhecidos- encontrou um livro com o nome de Uzushiogakure - Utopia Uzumaki.

Com um pouco de sua abilidades de selos conseguiu contrabandear o livro e deu a Naruto, que depois de cinco dias descobriu uma foto na arvore genealogica no fim do livro, com uma Kushina, ligado ao seu nome. Não havia registro de seu pai.

A proxima coisa que descobriu foi sobre a Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas selada em seu interior sem seu conhecimento. Ouvira dois civis sussurrando e com um pouco de investigação descobriu a verdade. O loiro havia ficado arrasado nas duas primeiras semanas, antes de decidir que nada iria dete-lo a seu objetivo de ser Hokage, e logo começou a treinar para conectar-se com o poder da raposa.

Parando de divagar olhou para o relógio e se xingou mentalmente, estava dez minutos atrazada para aula de hoje.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Equipe Seven**

**Nem Harry Potter ou Naruto me pertence, se fosse eu estaria muito mais feliz. Desculpe os erros em direção a história do Naruto, eu sou melhor com a série Harry Potter. Aproveitem!**

Hariko entrou correndo na sala e quase foi atropelada por Naruto que chegou um segundo depois dela. Iruka-sensei tentava mante uma expressão severa, mas seus lábios contraiam-se nos contos enquanto segurava o riso. O loiro saiu de cima de si e exclamou:

" Hariko-chan, me desculpe. Estava atrasado e não te vi na porta."

" Tudo bem."- respondeu a menina levantando-se. Em seguida pediu desculpas a Iruka-sensei pelo atraso e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

" Pensei que não viria para a aula, você nunca se atrasou."- comentou o mais velho para a morena que lhe sorriu em desculpas.

" Eu me distrai no mundo da lua e quando vi já era tarde para a aula, vim correndo até aqui."- sussurrou em resposta, fazendo o menino sorrir minimamente.

A aula prosseguiu sem muitos contratempos, Naruto parecia ansioso ao seu lado, para onde havia se mudado para ficar mais perto de sua companheira de equipe, Sakura. Hariko sabia qual era o jutso da dupla, a rosada havia ajudado o loiro no inicio com a ideia e decidiram por fazer um jutso para armadilha. Quando viu que seria muito compricado seu projeto, Sakura havia parado de tentar e planejava deixar o loiro levar a culpa.

Isso havia sido na epoca que a menina mais nova havia se tornado mais proxima de Naruto, e lhe deu a ideia de uzar fuuinjutso para a armadilha e ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o loiro tinha um talento natural para essa area, o jutso era um de vento que podia ser acrescentado qualquer elemento chacka. Era com ele que Naruto treinava um pouco o poder vermelho da raposa. A duas semanas Sakura descobriu que o trabalho estava concluido, o jinchuriki permitiu que ela aprendesse mas Hariko não gostava do menina por seu descaramento e avisara Iruka-sensei sobre isso lhe dando as notas que Naruto havia feito.

Logo chegou o fim da aula e os alunos seguiram para a area de treinamento da academia, o lugar era uma aberta clareira, com muito espaço.

O primeiro a apresentar foi Shikamaru e Ino, que uniram os jutsos especiais de sua familia de modo que a loira podia possuir a mente de um inimigo no tempo que demora para ele ser pego pela sombra. Shino e Hinata fizeram um jutso baseado no byakugan da menina Hyuga, ele permitia criar uma ilusão em 360º em volta dos dois.

Kiba e Chouji fizeram um jutso de transformação com akamaru, que deixava a ilusão de carne e osso. Ouve duas desistencia de outras equipes e alguns jutsos que somente serviriam de distração em uma luta, depois foi a vez de Naruto e Sakura, que se aproximaram e ficaram um de frente com o outro, Hariko pode notar que o loiro tinha uma ligeira careta para a outra.

A convivência com a rosada mostrou ao menino que beleza não é tudo e ele não se engana por um rostinho bonito mais, seu afastamento com Sakura havia sido um baque duro para ele e esse periodo o aproximou de Hariko, Hinata e Shikamaru, sua rivalidade com Sasuke tambem se tornou algo mais amigavel e leve, no entanto aindo brigavam como um cão e gato fariam.

Naruto começou o selos de mão, um segundo depois a rosada começou realizou os mesmos selos: no fim ele gritou **Jutso Prisão de Vento** e colocou ambas as mãos no chão com Sakura batendo as suas sobre as dele. Um selo intricado brilhou no chão antes de desaparecer.

Hariko vendo sua deixa esperou os dois sairem com um salto, antes de fazer um Bushin, assim que seu clone pisou na area onde estivera o selo uma ventania se ergueu girando a seis metros do chão antes de assumir a forma de uma gaiola de chacka vento, com flores Sakura nas grades que quando o clone tocou soltou espinhos em sua direção fazendo-o desaparecer.

" Isso foi muito bom Sakura e Naruto."- elogiou Iruka e Hariko odiou a presunção e olhar esperançoso que a rosada fez em direção a Sasuke.-" Lembrem-se de entregar as notas do desenvolvimento que cada um teve durante o jutso e mencionar todas as pessoas que lhes ajudaram ou tiveram alguma parte no desenvolvimento."- acrescentou o sensei e Sakura fez uma careta que desfigurou seu rosto.

Os proximos a fazerem o jutso foi Hariko e Sasuke, se postaram de costas um para o outro. Seu trabalho envolvia 82 selos em dez segundos, o menino faria 47 e ela 35, todos perfeitamente sincronizados e praticados, o menino começou os selos ao mesmo tempo que ela e com satisfação viu a adimiração de seus colegas e sensei quando dois anéis surgiram a sua frente, um de fogo a sua volta e um a quinze metros de ventos rebeldes.

" Jutso Furacão Flamejante"- gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Um furacão de dez metros de altura com uma mistura perfeita e mortal de ventos violentos e fogo, flexas cruzavam entre as duas colunas se misturando que seriam mortais, era a defeza perfeita para um cerco contra uma equipe e todos podiam ver isso. Foram vinte segundos impressionantes para os outros alunos.

" Foi otimo não foi."- exclamou a menina feliz cutucando Sasuke.

" Sim, foi. Não achei que Sakura conseguiria pegar o jutso, ela deve ter ficado esgotada."- comentou o menino com um sorriso de canto.

" Nã... Ela sempre teve um bom controle de chacka, gastou muito pouco, mesmo assim foi grande parte de suas reservas."- respondeu.-" Como vai, você sabe aquilo?"- perguntou.

O menino suspirou irritado. Encontraram pesquisando as bibliotecas do complexo Uchiha um jutso extremamente dificil, que só podia ser feito por quem tem um sharingan. Se chamava Susanno, e tambem requeria muito chacka. Tambem encontrara umas coisas suspeitas sobre quem podia ser o pai de Naruto e se estivesse certa ficaria indignada por ninguem nunca ter contado o loiro a verdade, já estava se esgueirando para o antigo complexo que ele morava, um fato que ela estava orgulhosa por não ter sido descoberta afinal não era qualquer lugar que ela estava entrando e nem qualqueis documentos que estava pegando ...

" É a coisa mais dificil que já tentei e você tem rasão com sua leitura inicial, precisa estar com o sharingan totalmente desenvolvido para um completo Susanno."- sussurrou-" Não sei como você consegue pegar detalhes assim tão rapidamente, de qualquer forma começarei a treinar com a espada de novo, você já lutou esgrima?"- disse mudando de assunto quando alguns aldeões tentaram ouvir a conversa.

" Sim, eu sei, mas faz uns dois anos que não pego em uma, vamos quero sair do meio dessa confusão."- disse Hariko irritada lançando seus melhores olhares para os cheretas.

Logo estavam no prédio principal do complexo Uchiha, Sasuke começou a fazer anotações de seu jutso que estava criando, ela tambem começou a trabalhar em seu dom. Contara sobre ele ao menino depois de ter um acesso de raiva que explodiu todos os vidros da sala do garoto. Como não conseguiam chegar a uma classificação para ele, alem de ser um Genkei Genkkai, e nem na sua limitação começaram a se referir nele com magia, no começo o menino fora cético, mais depois de ve-la levitar varias coisas, tranformar um alfinete em um rato, fazer surgir passaros de suas mãos e por acidente se transformar num animal com nome hiphus que era um antigo mito em livro de uma lingua de nome latim, se parecia com um lobo, mas tinha uma espécie de coroa sobre sua cabeça, com pelos grossos e dentes pontiagudos. Podendo chegar ao tamanho de um cavalo e era muito forte, o mito dizia que ele tinha um olhar de hiponose, dai seu nome.

Era algo que aprendera, sua 'magia' se agitava sempre que se envolvia com essa lingua ou quando estudou as antigas runas mandarins, que funcionavam como fuuinjutso a sua magia.

Se concentrou em seu interior como aprendera a fazer muito cedo em idade, sua nucleo magico, como imaginava era um esferico dourado intenso e quente, que parecia não ter fim e sempre em crescimento. Espalhou sua magia em sua palma da mão esquerda, pesquisara muito sobre o latim e fizera varios testes explosivos, colocou sua intenção para guiar a energia e apontou a poltrona já muito gasta e maltratada por suas tentativas anteriores.

" Reducto."- para a alegria da garota a poltrona começou a reduzir ela começou a pular pela sala, puxou Sasuke para um abraço e começou a pular sobre o sofá-" Bom, agora vamos tentar o reverso... Engorgio."- a poltrona almentou ficando ligeiramente maior do que era anteriormente.-" Meu proximo objetivo, encanto de limpeza, de concertar e de paralização."- gritou escolhendo os tópicos aleatóriamente, sempre fazia isso depois de conseguir um progresso.

Pegou suas notas e escreveu os dois novos feitiços abaixo de outros que desenvolvera:

_expelido, ação, ennervate, espeliarmus, conjuctivitus, levicorpos, liberacorpus, reduto, Engorgio,_

Tinha outros em desenvolvimento, como leviatação e um mortal, que fazia cortes por todo o corpo, tambem desenvolvia feitiços de proteção e tentava criar uma especie de ala com Runas e selos que impedisse que alguem entrasseem sua casa, o mais compricado até agora.

" Você está cada vez melhor, mas vamos treinar esgrima agora."- chamou sorrindo para a animação da garota e feliz de saber que ela era geralmente assim somente ao seu redor.

Era o dia dos exames Genin, Hariko chegou mais cedo a academia e encontrou seu ex-parceiro de trabalho lá, o menino parecia impertubavel, mas a menina pode indentificar a tensão em seu corpo que mostrava que estava nervoso. Conseguira essa semana desenvolver o protego, um encanto escudo e o reparo, que podia concertar qualquer coisa- menos comida, agora trabalhava no de paralização.

Tambem começou a desenvolver uma ideia que teve a dois dias de um jutso que misture chacka e magia, foi uma que teve a partir do teorico Susanno dos Uchiha, mas o seu seria três um de vento, outro de agua e outro de magia, ainda daria um nome e daria um jeito de personalizar um accio para trazer os inimigos dentro da area de perigo.

" Nervosa?"_\- _perguntou Sasuke quando ela começou a batucar os dedos como se tivesse tocando um piano, era uma mania que pegou desde que teve aulas de musica aos três anos com sua tia Petunia, era uma das poucas coisas boas de sua vida antes do orfanato. Leen Yasu reparera uma vez e a deixava tocar na casa de sua irma, Ayra Inuzuka, a mulher era muito satisfeita em deixar, já que seu filho, Kezu, não tinha afinidade com musica e a menina Meye era muito pequena ainda.

" Sempre, você tambem esta, e não tente negar sei pela tensão em seus ombros. Te conheço demais para não rechecer."- respondeu ao menino que sorriu.- " Que equipe acha que ficaremos?"- perguntou curiosa.

O garoto revirou os olhos ela já havia feito essa pergunta umas vinte vezes por dia nos ultimos cinco dias e não cansava.

" Não sei, desde que eu não fique com uma fã-girl está otimo, mas isso significa que teria que ficar com você e ninguem merece alguem como você em sua vida."- disse o menino com um sorriso debochado fazendo a menina rir.

" Eu sei que você, lá no fundo me ama, Saasu-kun."- disse a menina com uma voz melosa e depois se dobrou ao dar gargalhadas.

O riso mais suave e rouco do menino se juntou ao dela brevemente, antes de sumir.

" Em seus sonhos, Kimura."- respondeu tranquilo.

Hariko esperava por algo mais dificil, não era de se surpreender que todos os alunos da turma passaram, mesmo Naruto passou facilmente apos reprovar duas vezes antes, a menina se sentia a mais deslocada nos novos Genin desse ano por ser a mais nova, era fevereiro, inicio da primavera e esse ano seus colegas fariam treze anos e ela doze, Sasuke faria em abril, como Hinata, Ino em maio como Sakura, Shikamaru em junho e Naruto em outubro.

No momento, a menina entrou na sala de aula, usava a roupa que decidiu seria sua roupa kunoiche depois que se torna-se Genin, para seu constrangemento, por ter comprado ela a seis meses, imaginou que o tamanho dela seria grande em seu corpo, disfarçando suas curvas como seu kimono azul fazia, mas ela ganhara um pouco mais de peso e estava mais saudavel, Sua altura era 1'47 agora, e seu novo kimono a marcava demais em sua opinião.

Tinha decote em vê, com mangas até o cotovelos, o grapeado abaixo de seus seios em desenvolvimento inicial marcava o volume existente, assim como deixava claro a cintura fina, o vestido era até o joelho com cortes laterais, era todo negro com bordado de rosas azuis, usava uma leggin branca comum estojo de kunai na perna direira, usava sandalias shinobi com ataduras em ambas as pernas, suas fitas estavam em seus braços para facil acesso e usava as luvas. Seu cabelo estava em uma trança frouxa com a bandana ninja sobre sua cabeça como uma tiara, que tinha fios de cabelo moldurando seu rosto, tinha medo de parecer vulgar ou de chamar atenção para sua aparencia novamente, se lembrava muito bem da ultima vez e aprendera a lição.

Os outros alunos a olharam como se fosse louca e como se estivesse no lugar errado, alguns a olharam confusos antes de ficar inclédulo e Hariko entendeu que eles não a reconheceram inicialmente. Havia uma aglomeração em volta deu lugar, que ficava entre Ren e Sasuke, seu amigo estava cercado por suas fãs-girls.

Houve um momento de clareamento e ela viu Naruto encarando o outro com seus rostos a cm de distancias, sabendo imediatamente que daria problema tentou se aproximar, mas já era tarde, uma das meninas trombou com a costas do loiro fazendo-o se inclinar para frente selando os lábios com o outro. Dois segundos os meninos saltaram para longe.

" Que nojo, isso é tão arrrg."- reclamou Naruto.

Sasuke tinha ansias como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.

" Seu idiota eu seria aprimeira a beijar Sasu-kun."- gritou Sakura dando um violento soco no menino fazendo-o cair no chão, ali logo foi cercado por meninas enlouquecidas.

Resolvendo interferir, Hariko se aproximou:

" Saiam todas da minha mesa, e vocês não são nem dessa turma então sumam."- gritou para a orda que pararam e lhe deram um olhar assassino.

Hariko já recebera esses olhares de pessoas mais perigosas, não iria se abalar com esse truque e devolveu com um olhar de perigo mortal, as meninas estremeceram e começaram a sair da sala rapidamente, algumas trombando com Iruka-sensei que entrava.

Com irritação ajudou o loiro no chão a se levantar e colocou-o ao lado de Shikamaru.

" Uma montanha me atropelou."- murmurou tristemente.

Sentou-se em seu lugar e olhou para Sasuke que tinha uma carranca mal-humorada em seu rosto, usava a bandana na testa, onde antes usava um lenço azul, lhe lançou um olhar e levantou uma sombracelha para sua roupa, mas não lhe questionou.

" Como foi seu primeiro beijo, Sasu-kun?"- murmurou com um sorriso debochado ironico.

" Cala boca.''- retrucou com voz sombria.

" Alunos, agora estarei selecionando as equipes e estaram aguardando seus sensei nessa sala. Muito bem equipe um... equipe sete Uzumaki Naruto, Kimura Hariko."- aqui o loiro fez uma dança da vitória estranha.- '' e Uchiha Sasuke. Equipe oito Chouji Akimichi, Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino, equipe nove Haruno Sakura, Gebi Ken e Foe Moriel, equipe dez Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hinata... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Kakashi-sensei e o segredo Namikase**

Na primeira meia hora Hariko ainda podia ser amigavel com seu sensei pelo atrazo, mas agora três horas depois do horario marcado ela estava com fome, irritada e com sede de vingança.

" Devemos fazer uma brincadeira com ele por se atrazar."- declarou exasperada.

" Sim.''- comemorou Naruto e correu para pegar o apagador na mesa, em seguida o equilibrou sobre a porta.-" Quando ele entrar, bum."- exclamou.

" Ai, Naruto, se vamos fazer usaremos algo com estilo, me dê aqui."- pediu a menina e mordeu o dedo fazendo um selo e concentrando seu chakra água.- " Pronto agora coloque."

" Isso é tão infantil."- comentou Sasuke.

Nesse momento a maçaneta girou e o rosto de um homem surgiu. O apagador caiu sobre um cabelo espetado confuso branco-prata, a agua liberou e escorreu pelo seu rosto, molhando a bandana que cobria seu olho direito e a mascara que cobria o resto do rosto.

Seu olhou visivel estava preguiçosamente meio fechado, uma sombracelha cinza arqueada visivel. Hariko podia ver a beleza que aquela roupa escondia. O homem entrou e suspirou:

" A primeira impressão que eu tive é que são idiotas."- comentou o homem.

Irritada a menina retrucou:

" Otimo a minha impressão é que você é um preguiçoso, está atrazado."

" Me perdi no caminho da vida."- respondeu com bom humor, gostou da garota foi a primeira que retrucou quando disse que eram idiotas.-" Me acompanhem."

Juntos seguiram o homem ainda não identificado pela cidade, Naruto estava sendo alto como sempre, perguntando coisas aleatórias e falando sobre seu sonho de ser Hokage, Hariko via naquilo a tentativa do loiro de deixar as pessoas mais a vontade a seu redor, desde que descobrira sobre a verdade o menino se tornou menos afetado pelas ofensas.

Seu sensei andava muito tranquilamente a frente deles, com um livro laranja na mão da serié Icha Icha, Hariko havia lido alguns volumes antigos da versão Icha Icha Sanctuary e mais os dez primeiros da serie versão Paradise, os achara na biblioteca publica e entendia por que as mulheres achavam ofensiva, em sua opnião muita coisa ali era impossivel nas cenas sexuais, mas o romance e a historia por tras era muito bem fundamentada e com mistério.

Ele está fingindo, seus ombros estão com uma tensão que é disfarçada pelo colete, indica que não gosta de andar em aberto, isso diz que pode ser um inconcientemente paranoico, talvez ele esteve na ultima guerra shinobi, um preciso pesquisar na biblioteca quando souber o nome dele. Sasuke andava de um jeito que a fez querer rir, era arrogante com se todos fossem indignos de sua mera presença. O menino o olhou como se a desafiasse a debochar.

Eles foram até o campo de treinamente perto da floresta, logo após uma ponte na area oeste da cidade, Hariko se perguntou se demorariam muito para serem liberados, estava morrendo de fome e cansada já.

" Bom vou começar com uma apresentação, o que gostam, suas ambiçoes, nome e idade, o que não gostam..."- disse preguiçoso encostando numa arvore ainda lendo o livro.

" Faça você primeiro."- disse a menina irritada.

" Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, tenho vinte e tres anos, gosto de muitas coisas e não gosto de varias outras, tenho muitas ambiçoes mais não quero lhe contar nenhuma..."

" Mas você só nos disse seu nome e idade."- resmungou Naruto e trocou um olhar com os outros dois que sorriram.-" Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, tenho doze anos e gosto de muitas coisas e desgosto de poucas, tenho planos e só."

Kakashi olhou surpreso como cada uma das crianças lhe lançou um olhar rebelde após se apresentarem desafiando-o a repreende-los por não responder como ele queria. Ele estava começando a gostar dessas crianças.

Hariko olhou os sinos em sua mão direita, acabara esquecendo de entregar ao sensei apos passarem em seu teste, suspirando ela resolveu pegar um atalho por um beco.

" Ele é o filho do terceiro."- sussurrou uma voz e a menina viu uma civil em um canto com uma outra mulher e observavam Naruto." Ele tem a aparencia dele nessa idade."

Tomando uma decisão que estava na hora de ter a confirmação resolveu ir para a biblioteca era ainda duas horas, teria seis horas para achar suas respostas. Entrou e viu a senhora Kane lhe olhar, evitando seguiu para a seção de taijutso, onde havia uma pilha de jornais antigos. Não teria tempo de olhar, a velha sra era muito desconfiada. Pegou um pergaminho e fez um selo de armazenamento, apontou para a grande pilha e sussurrou:

" Accio casamento de Minato Namikase"

Tres folhas de jornais voaram para suas mãos ela colocou no pergaminho em seguida lançou um Confundos na bibliotecária e convocou livros com Naruto Uzumaki, dois voaram em sua direção e ela rapidamente guardou, eram da seção proibida para abaixo de Jonin.

Saiu rapidamente, Naruto lhe dissera que não tinha sua certidão de nascimento, mas o escritorio de administração devia ter uma cópia, afinal ele se matriculou na academia.

Fora mais facil do que na biblioteca, bastou convocar da janela do andar de arquivos e ela tinha uma cópia da certidão em suas mãos. Levou tudo para casa e se pôs a ler:

_Naruto Namikase-Uzumaki_

_Data de Nascimento: 10 de Outubro_

_Filiação: Kushina Uzumaki e Minato Namikase_

_Nascido as 23:48th, com quatro quilos e quatrocentas gramas..._

As noticias do jornal anunciavam o casamento dois anos antes do Nascimento de seu amigo, com um Jiraya e uma Tsunade com padrinho e madrinha, no livro um deles falava sobre a condição de jinchuriki de Naruto e como a raposa é uma besta feroz assassina, no outro conseguiu a mesma coisa, mas tambem havia informaçoes sobre outros bijuu que a fez sentir que perdia alguma coisa.

Exasperada abriu sua gaveta e puxou um extenso arquivo que pegara na casa dos Hokage, eram anotaçoes feitas pelo proprio Minato, ela ficou hesitante em mecher, podiam ser coisas pessoais sobre seu amigo loiro, suspirou e abriu, decidindo olhar as cartas, havia um bolo delas, algumas fechadas e para sua surpreza eram para Naruto, de relance uma lhe chamou atenção: _Para: Kakashi Hatake. _Curiosa abriu a carta vincada, parecia ter sido feita com pressa como se tivesse sido feita sem tempo.

_Kashi,_

_Não tenho tempo, preciso de uma decisão rápida, espero que Naru me perdoe por qualquer _

_sofrimento, eu o amo e espero que o vejam como o heroi que eu vi._

_Cuide-se e não se martirize, sei que sofreu muito com a morte de Rin e Obito, mas não pare _

_de viver, com amor_

_Minato-sensei._

Hariko não sabia como contar a seu amigo loiro que ele era filho do Terceiro Hokage, o seu grande heroi e que seu proprio pai selara a raposa dentro do menino, ela ficava se repetindo dizendo que o homem amava o filho, que tinha feito isso na esperançande dele ser considerado um heroi.

Hariko entendia, mas não conseguia aceitar. Sabia da infância perseguida que Naruto teve e não conseguia aceitar que foi seu pai que o condenou a essa vida e não imaginava como o loiro iria superar, iria doer para o menino que era sensivel.

Kakashi-sensei era muito mais duro com ela, e por estar distraida para as proximas duas semanas acabava atrapalhando as missões e ele parecia ter um plazer especial em apontar isso, a chamando de imprudente e inexperiente, que talvez devesse manda-la para a academia de novo. A menina agia forte, e sempre retrucava ao homem e logo a hostilidade entre eles ficou conhecida.

Sua nova psicologa, Hader Hooc, lhe pressionava e sempre a levava as lagrimas e 23 de fevereiro se aproximava, a data em que seu 'irmão' morreu e seu 'pai' bebado lhe estrupara nessa noite, ela lembra desse como o marco mais terrivel de sua vida.

" Talvez você deva descansar alguns dias, obviamente não consegue acompanhar o resto da equipe, talvez esteja muito cansada."- disse Kakashi-sensei a ela três semanas depois.

" Não me leve como fragil."- retrucou hostil ao homem e saiu batendo o pé.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam as costas da garota preocupados antes de tentarem pegar o gato da esposa do senhor feudal. Kakashi olhou decepcionado, tinha muita espectativa para a menina que se mostrara inteligente, mas ela se mostrou emocionalmente instavel e muito despreparada ao mundo shinobi, talvez devesse pedir o afastamento da menina da vida ninja ou manda-la novamente a academia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Aniversários**

No dia vinte e três ela acordou as quatro da manha, não vinha conseguindo dormir direito e se sentia levemente doente. Não treinava com o resto de sua equipe a quatro dias, desde que discutiu irracionalmente com os dois e gritou com Kakashi-sensei, ela sabia que tinha que precisava pedir desculpas a todos eles, mas tinha vergonha de encarar algum deles agora. Limpou seu apartamento muitas vezes até se cansar.

Ficou toda a manhã deitada na cama, e dormiu muitas vezes no cansaço, mas sempre acordava com pesadelos que eram mais lembranças do que qualquer coisa. Sentindo que devia desistir, pegou seu broco de notas e continuou com seus projetos de encantos, já conseguira terminar o protego, impedimenta, Taranglantela, Wingardium Leviosa e trabalha na força de seu Sectumsempra e no seu feitiço de corte, Difindo. Tambem fazia o feitiço de cura para qualquer lesão e um para curar ossos quebrados.

Depois de ler oito vezes a mesma linha das notas sem entender uma palavra, decidiu deixarar para quando estivesse mais concentrada.

As sete horas sem encontrar nada a fazer resolveu sair e dar uma volta, precisava conversar com alguem que solbesse sobre o assunto e que pudesse tirar suas duvidas, fora por isso que não se abrira com Sasuke, não queria sobrecarrega-lo com os mesmos problemas que tinha. Tomando sua decisão, mudou de direção para o casa da pessoa que ia ajuda-la sem nenhum julgamento.

Ayire ficou muito surpreza de ver Hariko em sua porta no inicio da noite, estariam abrindo a boate em uma hora, por isso a levou para seu escritório nos fundos da loja. A menina estava diferante do que se lembrava, seus cabelos negros estavam bem cuidados caindo em volta do rosto em cachos pesados, os olhos de cilius espesos encondidos por oculos de aro redondo que lhe dava um ar inocente, o kimono preto da tamanho certo para seu corpo mostrava que já estava em bom desenvolvimento, tudo junto lhe dava um ar mais velho.

" O que ouve, querida?"- perguntou a mais velha a menina.

" Um dos meus companheiros de equipe é Naruto Uzumaki, e eu descobri tudo."- disse ela a mulher mais velha.

" Descobriu? Como?"- perguntou a mulher surpresa.

" Ele sabe que é um jinchuriki já, lhe contei, ele ficou tão feliz por saber porque as pessoas o odiavam, o que me refiro é o fato de que seu pai, o Terceiro, selou a rapaza dentro dele."

" Oh... Eu conheci Minato, era um homem gentil, doce, que amava muito sua esposa Kushina, e amava seu filho mesmo que ele ainda não havia nascido, você deve estar se perguntando como vai contar ao seu amigo?"- a menina assentiu.-" Diga a ele que seu pai era um homem maravilhoso e que enquanto cumpria seu dever cometeu um erro de julgamento, e esse erro teve consequencias, diga a ele toda a verdade e o apoie enquanto ele passa por essa situação lhe garanta que Minato o amava acima de tudo e que sempre quiz o melhor para ele."- disse.

Pensando por um momento era o minimo que podia fazer, a menina assentiu e sentiu-se aliviada, fora a decisão certa recorrer a Ayire, a mulher mais velha era discreta e carinhosa, lhe guiando para a solução de jeito direto.

" Mais alguma coisa lhe encomoda, Hari? Parece mais triste que o normal."- comentou.

" Faz um ano que meu irmão morreu, hoje."

" Ah, vocês eram muito ligados?"

" Não."- riu a menina.-" Eu o via como um exemplo, alguem para admirar, Ele me via como mae e pai o fez ver, alguem que quer seu lugar, que quer tirar sua familia. Foi sua morte que fez tudo desmoronar, mãe me culpava, mesmo que ele tivesse morrido longe de casa, em outra aldeia, e pai começou a beber, em suas loucuras tentaram me matar ou enlouquecer, mãe pagava ninjas nin para vir atrás de mim ... Pai ele ... via em mim ... o que só se devia ver em uma mulher... ele era tão ... as-asqueroso, nojen-jento..."- começou a soluçar e sentir os braços magros da mulher lhe envolver.

Ayire suspeitava que algo nessa linha tinha acontecido com a menina, mas foi ainda pior que imaginara, a garota era tão doce e carinhosa, não entendia como alguem seria tão repulsivo com uma criança.

Ficou por muito tempo consolando a garota, deixando Ruka assumir a liderança na boate, eram proximos de duas horas quando a garota diminuiu os soluços e pegou no sono em seu colo. Trazendo um travesseiro e um cobertor, colocou a menina dormindo sobre o sofá e a cobriu antes de sair do escritório.

Kakashi havia conversado com Hader Hooc, a psicologa responsável por Hariko e ficara surprezo, de acordo com a mulher a menina estava se aproximando de o primeiro periodo menstrual, uma coisa que era conhecido era que as meninas com uma quantidade mais elevado de chacka ficavam agressivas e irritadas em seu primeiro periodo de ciclo.

O que o surpreendeu foi que a menina aje tanto como uma criança que ele esqueceu que ela realmente o era, Hooc também dizia que isso somado ao fato que em algum momento a um ano atrás havia deixado a menina com um trauma grave, tornou a situação explosiva.

Suspirou exasperado, garotas eram complicadas, chamaria a menina de volta para treinar na manhã seguinte, por isso resolveu ir a casa da garota avisa-la.

Hariko não estava, eram quase dez da noite, onde uma criança de sua idade ia a essa hora? Talvez na casa de algum amigo, rapidamente viajou com um jutso para o complexo Uchiha. Sasuke parecia surpreso e preocupado com o fato da menina não estar em sua casa. Para Kakashi foi uma experiencia singular ver o menino tão relaxado, seu cabelo estava confuso e só estava de short, os olhos nublados de sono.

Com Naruto não estava, o loiro estava ferrado no sono e mal conseguiu se arrastar até a porta antes de cair no sono novamente, em meia hora verificou os Nara, Hyuuga e os Yamanaka, não a achando em nenhum deles, voltou para o apartamento da menina e esperou. Ela voltaria em algum momento e ele estaria ali para repreende-la.

Eram três da manha, pensou furiosamente. Será que foi atacada? Estaria ferida? Devia ter sido mais atento, ou ser menos paranoico, ela podia estar na casa de alguma amiga que não verificou.

As cinco e meia questionava-se avisar a policia de Konoha para uma garota desaparecida era a coisa certa a fazer e aguardar noticias.

Sete e treze ouviu barulho nas escadas, uma semi descabelada Hariko, com a roupa meio amassada e o rosto cheio de sono surgiu, ela parou encarando-o como se fosse um alienigena antes de reconhecimento amanhecer em seus olhos esmeraldas.

" Kakashi-sensei, me desculpe, eu fui tão grossa e irracional e entenderei se me odiar para o resto da sua vida é que eu estava tão confusa e encurralada e ainda tem a coisa dos hormonios loucos adolescentes e estava dividida em como contar a Naruto a verdade, mas agora eu já sei o que fazer, e me sinto tão invergonhada de como me comportei."- tagarelou a menina explicando dando pouco sentindo as frases.

" Por que não entramos, minhas pernas estão hijas de esperá-la desde ontem a noite."- comentou incisivamente e a menina corou fazendo-o pensar que não ia gostar de onde ela passou a noite.

A menina abriu a porta, revelando um apartamento excessivamente limpo, mas muito aconchegante nas cores azul e branco. As paredes pareciam recém pintadas, pois ainda se sentia o cheiro de tinta. Se sentando no sofá esperou a menina voltar do banho que resolveu tomar, quando voltou usava seu kimono ninja preto, mas com bordado dourado fazendo-o pensar que ela devia ter uns três já que a vira com um azul e prata antes.

Ela colocou uma bandeja de prata, ornamentada em flores a sua frente na mesinha de vidro, Havia uma garrafa de café, uma chicara de açucar, mel e duas chicaras com um pote de biscoitos que ele nunca havia visto antes. Eram mais claros que o normal.

Resolvendo ser civil como a menina estava sendo colocou café na chicara e duas colheres de açucar, depois comeu alguns biscoitos, eram de um sabor doce e derretiam na boca, o ninja não acha que já comeu algo assim.

" Sinto muito por ter esperado tanto tempo."- murmurou ela.

" Podia me recompensar dizendo onde estava."- respondeu.

" Promete não brigar comigo."- indagou com olhos suplicantes e mordendo o lábio inferior. Kakashi sentiu seus próprios olhos se estreitando desconfiados.

" Não posso prometer isso, sou seu sensei e preciso lhe orientar para o certo e errado."- respondeu mantendo a voz preguiçosa.

A menina por um momento quase retrucou, mas se conteve e mordeu o lábio novamente, então tomou uma respiração profunda como se fosse enfrentar a morte e respondeu:

" Eu estava no Distrito Vermelho."

" O que? O que tinha na cabeça para ir a um lugar daqueles, Hariko? Sabe o que lhe podia ter acontecido, o tipo de pessoa que vive naquele lugar e o que eles fazem com garotinhas como você?"- gritou Kakashi ficando de pé.

A menina tambem se levantou. " Eu sei muito bem o que eles fazem porque já testemunhei em primeira mão."- gritou com lágrimas pelo rosto.

O ninja sentiu seus olhos se alargarem em choque, ela disse o que realmente o que ouviu, derrepente se lembrou do que a psicologa disse, que ela tinha um grande trauma que ocorreu cerca de um ano antes, reuniu o que sabia do passado da menina, fugiu de casa por que os pais eram abusivos, pais estes que a adotaram antes, pois ela morava com os tios maternos antes de parar em um orfanato.

" Seu pai adotivo."- afirmou juntando as peças e a menina corajosamente acrescentou -" Ele e metade dos assassinos que minha mãe mandou para me matar."- começando a soluçar a garota se sentou no sofá.- " Sasuke sabe, eu lhe contei sobre muitas coisas da minha antiga vida, ele sempre me ouviu em silêncio e nunca me olhou ou demonstrou pena, Naruto e Shikamaru sabem fatos isolados, nada tão horrivel quanto isso, mas eles nunca me trataram como menos."- disse fracamente, sem jeito o sensei sentou-se ao lado da menina e colocou a mão em seu ombro, imediatamente ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, o homem mais velho ofereceu o conforto silencioso a menina que achou estranhamente reconfortante, era como se nada pudesse atingi-la nos braços fortes de seu sensei, sentiu um carinho familiar, que em algum lugar dentro de si, Hariko sabia que só sentiu antes por seus verdadeiros pais antes que eles morressem num acidente de carro, James e Lily.

" Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei."- sussurrou a garota com um sorriso.

O homem sorriu por baixo da mascara, a garota podia ser muito carinhosa e fato de se abrir tão facilmente com ele significava que buscava afeto, em qualquer um que oferecesse.

" Havia algo sobre um segredo para contar a Naruto?''- perguntou para distrai-la.

" Sim.''- disse limpando as lágrimas -'' Sensei, você era da equipe de Minato Namikase, não?''

" Você sabe que ele é o pai de Naruto.''- disse ligando os fatos.

'' Sim, e sabemos sobre a Kyuubi e eu tenho que lhe contar a verdade..."

Hariko contou tudo ao homem mais velho, sobre como obteve os documentos, mostrou todos os papéis que encontrara e se sentiu orgulhosa quando o homem mais velho a elogiou por conseguir tudo isso sem ser pega, depois seguiram até o campo de treinamento onde Sasuke e Naruto já estavam esperando a mais de três horas.

Naquela noite contou tudo ao loiro, que ficou chateado com a verdade, mas que após ler algumas cartas de seu pai aprendeu a aceitar e conviver, tudo começou a voltar ao normal uma semana depois, onde contaram ao membro restante da equipe a verdade.

Era muito comum agora ver Hariko com um broco de notas andando de cima pra baixo, ela vinha criando muitos feitiços, complementendo seu acernal, com episkey, abafiato, lumos e nox, aperfeiçoou petrificus totalus e conseguiu finalizar um método de cura para magia com runas.

Foi outra grande descoberta, o chacka podia ser manuseado com runas, o que a deixou feliz e exitada para conseguir novos jutsos. Foi no começo de abril que desenvolveu Mobilicorpus, uma maneira de carregar varios feridos sem carregar peso. Sua lista já estava diversificada.

_expulso, accio, ennervate, espeliarmus, conjuctivitus, levicorpos, liberacorpus, reducto, engorgio, protego, reparo, confundus, impedimenta, taranglantela, wingardium leviosa, sectumsempra, foxcec, episkey, abafiato, lumus e nox, petrificus totalus, mobilicorpus,_

Trabalhava em quatro novos feitiços, um que podia fazer as pessoas obedecerem seus comandos, o que estava sendo o mais complicado até agora, o de limpeza, uma que lhe permitisse arremessar coisas e um de silencio, que estava tendo probremas com a duração. Alem de ter começado a trabalhar em sua transformação em um hiphus, achava que podia ser muito util em uma luta.

Era muito comum ver a menina caminhar com seus companheiros de equipe, conversando ou discutindo no caso dos dois meninos. Hariko vivia procurando seu sensei fora do horário de treinamento, mas o homem parecia um fantasma, ela vinha preparando algo para ele de acordo com uma duvida que lhe surgiu quando perguntou sobre sua mascara.

Decidida a procura-lo criou um conjunto de selos em questão de minutos e colocou-os em um graveto, resando para que desse certo disse:

" Aponte Kakashi Hatake."- a vara girou duas vezes antes ne apontar para o noroeste a 80º do chão, confusa olhou a esta direção e viu o topo da torre Hokage.

Sorrindo feliz ela caminhou para aquela direção, havia se esquecido que seu sensei, junto a Naruto e Sasuke iriam entregar o relatório da missão daquela manhã. Entrou pela janela do Hokage e recebeu um sorriso de seu amigo loiro que lhe deu um polegar para cima.

" Hariko-chan, recebemos uma missão rank-c."- exclamou o menino jogando os punhos para cima em vitória.- " O que temos de fazer. Escoltar um embaixador, uma princesa?"

O Hokage riu antes de responder:

" Não, vocês estaram escoltando Tazuna, o construtor de pontes, e acompanharam até o término da construção da ponte que ligará, o Pais do Mar ao Pais do Fogo."

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e barba por fazer entrou na sala, usava uma camiza branca, com bermudas cinza, uma corda pela cintura e uma grande mochila nas costas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Pais da Água**

O grupo partiu as duas horas do dia seguinte, Hariko por segurança, levou armas extras, escondendo sua espada que conseguiu a quatro meses dentro de uma runa em seu braço esquerdo. Tinha dois gumes, com um metro de comprimento de lamina, mais um palmo e meio de punho de carvalho, havia sido uma espada normal antes, mas quando comectou sua magia com ela havia se modificado, soltando chamas azuis quando em sua mão.

Tambem levava varias adagas escondidas em sua roupa e corpo. Para disfarce levava uma mochila, com ataduras, um maço de shurikens, um kimono azul, que usava antes de se tornar Genin e alguns bolinhos de arroz, seus outros alimentos escondidos e conservados em uma runa em seu pulso.

A historia do sr. Tazuna a fez ficar alerta, sentia que havia algo mais e podia ver a tensão continua em seus ombros, Podia perceber que seus amigos estavam alertas assim como sensei, que olhou uma poça d'agua desconfiado e ela franziu o cenho, estava color e não chovia a semanas, como podia haver uma poça de agua.

Aconteceu muito rápido, sensei foi atacado primeiro, seu corpo dividido ao meio e se tornou agua, jutso de substituição, Naruto entrou em choque e paralizou, sendo salvo de um ataque por Sasuke, Hariko se adiantou e fez um jutso Bushin, colocando dez clones cercando Tazuna e atacou um dos gêmeos, cortando os cabos que prendiam a mão dele a luva de garras, depois lhe deu um chute com chacka arremessando-o a uma arvore, em sua visão periférica viu sensei entrar em uma luta conjunta com Sasuke contra o outro Gemeo e eles surravam o homem, sentiu um corte ardente em sua bochecha e viu que distraira de sua luta, um jato de agua foi arremessado em sua direção.

_Protego_, sua mente gritou em pânico e um escudo cintilante dourado parou o golpe, saltando por cima do escudo fez 16 selos em quatro segundos.

" Jutso Serpentes de Eolo."- era uma criação sua, seis cobras finas de vento voaram para o homem e o perseguiram quando ele desviou, se enrolaram em seu corpo e o apertaram até ficar inconciente.

Se virando para a outra luta, viu Kakashi respondendo a uma pergunta do homem amarrado.

" ... não chove a semanas, como poderia haver uma poça d'água?"

Tazuna lhes contou sobre Gato e lhes implorou que o ajudasse, Hariko sabia que os proximos a serem enviados seriam Jonins, não chunnin e ficou preocupada, bronqueou Sasuke por debochar do panico de Naruto, a menina se lembrava do primeiro ataque que sofreu e ficara da mesma maneira, o loiro então fez um juramento sobre sua ferida na mão direita.

Hariko se sentiu orgulhosa de seus companheiros, todos estavam crescendo, se lembrou quando fez seu próprio juramento, colocou a mão sobre o ombro onde tinha uma cicatriz fina começou a seguir sua aquipe, protegendo o franco.

" Seu rosto está sangrando."- disse kakashi lhe dando um algadão, esquecida de seu corte na bochecha, pegou o objeto e limpou distraida a ferida.- " O que está pensando?"

" Será um Jonin da proxima vez."- afirmou antes de continuar seguindo sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta.

Hariko sabia que estavam ferrados assim que o viu. Zabuza, o demonio da névoa, fora um nome conhecido para a adolescente. Zatara sempre a ameaçava com esse homem, dizia que quando conseguisse negociar com o homem ela encontraria seu fim, e Haru, na epoca acreditava, até sua promessa que nada iria derruba-la, nunca mais, então sempre que o nome deste homem era mencionado ela treinava mais.

Com uma calça azul frouxa e torso forte nu, usava uma mascara como a de Kakashi branca, seu cabelo confuso sobre os olhos escuro, uma lamina de dois metros em suas costas. Sensei revelou seu sharingan, e vi a surpreza de Sasuke, com golpes precisos o demonio conseguiu rotornar por tras e uma densa névoa os cercou.

Girando quando seus sentidos vibraram, viu-se com uma kunai segurando a enorme lamina de Zabuza que estivera a dois cm de seu rosto, Kakashi segurava ambus os braços do outro, mas era claro que não teria conseguido evitar o golpe.

Os três pontos giravam em seu olho vermelho, ela viu a luta ser levada para longe, ela e seus amigos posicionados em volta do construtor de pontes. Ela ouviu atenta a história do nin e achava que apesar de tudo ele era mais um agindo pelas circunstancias, quando Kakashi foi capiturado numa cupula de agua Zabuza enviou um clone a eles:

" Fujam, levem Tazuna para longe."- gritou sensei.

" Não."- respondeu Naruto.-" Não vamos deixa-lo.''

" Tolos, essa será sua morte."- disse o demonio da nevoa.

Naruto fez o multi clones das sombras, Sasuke se adiantou, e Hariko montou guarda com Tazuna. Ela viu com muitos clones foram arremessados e o loiro jogando a Shuriken para seu amigo moreno

( segue cannon até o fim da luta)

Hariko observou a ANBU desaparecer com um sentimento de que algo estava errado, só para ser distraída por Kakashi-sensei desmaiando. A casa do construtor de pontes era simples, evidenciando a pobreza das pessoas nessa região. Sua nora Suirade estava cozinhando e seu filho Itari, estava na cozinha e foi muito grosseiro.

Depois de ouvir sobre seu pai, simpatizou com sua opnião e a entendeu, mas não concordava.

Quando sensei acordou soube o que estava de errado, Zabuza estava vivo.

" Vamos treinar."- disse Kakashi, usava muletas e andava devagar.

Seguiram o mais velho até a parte de tras da casa onde havia grandes arvores, e o observaram subir uma delas sem uzar as mãos. Era mais dificil do que Hariko imaginara, Naruto foi jogado da arvore assim que pisou nela, a menina conseguiu dar três passos e o melhor foi Sasuke, subindo até o meio da arvore.

Ficaram até de noite nesse exercicio, muitos cansados e com o chacka esgotado, voltaram para a casa do construtor, onde Naruto discutiu com Inari, da janela do quarto que estava viu quando sensei conversou com a criança e ficou feliz ao descobrir que o homem via o bom de seu amigo loiro.

Foi cerca de duas semanas após o primeiro ataque.

Presa em proteger Tazuna, só podia ouvir vagamente o que acontecia. Ela ouvia as vozes de Naruto quando o menino chegou.

Com o mesmo zumbido que tivera da outra vez evitou um ataque de Zabuza, que recuou antes de ataca-la por outro lado mais ela o broqueou novamente. Decidida que cansou de ficar no escuro, realizou um conjunto de selos mentais e em dez segundos tinha um jutso pronto. Com rapidez, fez os selos de mão e gritou:

" Jutso Aspirador de Nevoa."

Uma esfera redonda surgiu a sua frente e começou a sugar a névoa, que menos ficou densa, logo com visibilidade viu que o Zabuza que lutava era um clone e que o verdadeiro estava com Kakashi-sensei, mais a frente na ponte estava Naruto e Sasuke, cercados pelos espelhos de gelo de Haku. O menino não estava atacando para matar, mas conversava sobre seus sonhos e sua história com o loiro. Os olhos do moreno estavam vermelhos, com o sharingan ativado, e ele seguia com os olhos ver os movimentos do outro.

Decidindo acabar com seu clone, rapidamente repassou todos os selos em sua mente e começou a fazer uma combinação que lhe daria vantagem, seus feitiços seriam vistos e ouvidos, de modo que seria desperdiçar energia.

" Ninguém nunca conseguiu escapar da minha névoa antes. Jamais vi esse jutso."

" Eu imagino que não, acabei de cria-lo."- chegando a sua combinação começou seus selos de mão, foram dois segundos antes de acabar.- " Jutso Anel Relampago."

Um circulo envolveu o clone e começou a disparar raios, o jutso começou a se dissolver em agua e desapareceu. Satisfeita Hariko, se postou a frente de Tazuna e olhou para frente. Era seu pior pesadelo acontecendo. O corpo inerte de Sasuke tombou para frente, batendo os joelhos pesadamente ao chão seguido de seu tronco e não se mecheu mais.

Sentia seu corpo dormente, mesmo quando o chacka da raposa de nove caudas se libertou de Naruto e os espelhos de Haku se partiram, ela ouviu semi-conciente o discurso de sensei e do menino que daria sua vida por alguém que lhe ajudou e não conseguia culpa-lo pelo que aconteceu, quando seu amigo loiro ia dar o golpe final e Haku tomou a frente de Zabuza no golpe de Kakashi ela ainda estava em tranze.

Com as pernas bambas deu um passo a frente e desapareceu num buraco de canudo, reaparecendo ao lado do corpo de Sasuke, lagrimas banharam seus rostos e ela deitou a cabeça no peito do amigo aos soluços.

" Hari... Não consigo respirar... Com você em cima...''- veio a voz tremula e ela soltou uma risada rouca e tremula.

" Haku sempre foi doce, não servia para essa vida."- disse Zabuza olhando o corpo a seus pés.

" Parece que tenho que fazer tudo sozinho, você falhou Zabuza."- disse uma voz.

Olhando Hariko viu um homem baixo com terno a frente de dezenas de criminosos, e ela reconheceu aquele homem, estira em sua casa com Toshio em negócios sobre cavalos. Ele não a reconheceu, toda suja, com sangue manchando o kimono azul, e o cabelo desgrenhado, ela observou Inari chegar com todos os aldeões e Zabuza obter sua vingança, matando Gato.

Os bandidos recuaram e fugiram e os civis comemoraram, enquanto Kakashi-sensei colocava o corpo inerte de Zabuza ao lado do de Haku, ouviu emocionada suas ultimas palavras e soube que tinham feito a diferança naquela aldeia.

Os dois ninja nin foram enterrados lado a lado no cemiterio, a espada de Zabuza descançava sobre seus tumulo de marmore negro, Havia a inscrição: Para a mente bem estruturada a morte é somente a aventura seguinte.

" Ele foi uma das pessoas mais inclivel que conheci."- disse o loiro com a voz embargada.

" Foram boas pessoas em sua maldade."- disse Sasuke com um sorriso

" Eles tinham um sonho."- murmurou Kakashi.

" Eles buscaram o conforto no odio, mas acharam o perdão no seu amor pelo outro."- falou a menina sorrindo.

Esticando sua mão a frente, uma bola dourada surgiu, Sasuke acrescentou a sua deixando com manchas vermelhas, depois foi Naruto que deixou azul e Kakashi que deixou roxo, atirou a bola sobre seus tumulos e viu muitar pequenas flores azuis com rosas amarelas surgirem, uma trepadeira de rosas vermelhas com orquideas violetas entrelaçou-se ao marmore e tudo ganhou umbhilho natural e mágico ao mesmo tempo, as flores se abriam e fechavam, balançando mesmo sem nenhum vento.

Juntos a equipe se viraram e partiram, tinham que voltar para casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Treinando**

Hariko obervou com humor enquanto Naruto era seguido por uma pedra falsa com seis pares de pés. O loiro obviamente percebeu o truque e andava tranquilo assobiando, no meio do caminho puxou o pano marrom revelando três crianças, um deles com cabelo abacaxi e rosto redondo, uma menina de cabelo marrom e um garoto de oculos. Os três correram quando descobertos e riam.

" Pedras não são quadradas."- gritou Naruto.

" Podia ser pior, Naru, podia ser rosa."- resmungou a garota fazendo o loiro sorrir antes de lhe acenar adeus.

Fazia dois dias que voltaram do Pais do Mar e cada um estava reagindo a sua maneira, Sasuke estava treinando seu Sharingan com uma semi invocação de seu Susanno, era pequeno e fraco ainda mas melhorava com cada tentativa. Naruto havia encontrado um Jutso nas cartas de seu pai com nome Rasengen, tinha certaza que o menino conseguiria realiza-lo em algumas semanas.

Suspirando partiu para o complexo Uchiha, estava usando um dos campos abandonados para treinar seu próprio jutso, os três estavam evitando seu campo de treinamento normal pois Kakashi-sensei lhes ordenara descansar.

Se postou no centro do campo e concentrou-se em seu chacka e magia, separando suas identidades, tentaria um novo conjunto modificado de selos, esses tinham cinquenta e dois e estava confiante de que seria o certo.

Ela estava correta, dez segundos depois quando ela terminou de fazer os selos de mão abriu os olhos e contemplou maravilhada, quatro soldados a sua frente estava postados, um deles era roxo cintilante, com cargas eletricas faiscando a sua volta e uma lança, o outro era grande e azul, feito de chamas de agua com uma espada que se assemelhava a sua, o outro de um cinza tempestade, tinha dezenas de mini tornados no corpo, com uma maça na mão e por ultimo dourado flamejante uma guerreira, menos que os outros tinha um chicote em uma mão e um pedaço de madeira no outro.

Se estendendo a sua volta havia varios mine pontinhos de magia, o jutso não estava sugando continuamente seu chacka eram existentes independentes, demorara quatro meses para dominar esse invento seu e estava orgulhosa. Os fez desaparecer e os convocou novamente, treinou-os com Bushin, e viu que eles tinham a precisão que ela não tinha ainda, eram indistruiveis e imbativeis.

Satisfeita começou a treinar os outros jutsos em seu arsenal, sua mais nova criação Anel relampago era um de seus favoritos, assim como os Trigemeos Furacão Relampago, que eram três tornados disparando raios, em qualquer um que não seja um amigo, depois treinou sua magia e resolveu voltar para casa descansar.

Em seu apartamento começou a estudar runas, pretendia fazer alas de proteção em seu apartamento, fora um assunto fascinante e que lhe estava sendo muito compricado conseguir criar algo suficientemente forte para repelir alguem muito poderoso, tinha uma tabela em um pergaminho com 137 runas diferentes, era ainda mais compricado do que fuuinjutso.

No dia seguinte encontrou Naruto e Sasuke no Ichikako, o restaurante de ramen estava meio vazio, mas rapidamente foram cercados por seus amigos, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba e Hinata. Shino, Chouji, Sakura e seus dois companheiros Ren- o garoto ruivo com especialidade em espada e Moriel, com jutsos de terra- tambem estavam lá, mas não se aproximaram.

" Vocês foram em uma rank-c não é? Como foi?"- disse Kiba e Akamaru latiu.

" Fomos sim."- respondeu o loiro quando seus companheiros ficaram em silêncio.- " A missão está registrado agora como uma rank-a."- explicou sem muitas palavras, todos foram muito afetados pola morte dos dois nins.

" Vocês viram alguém morrer."- falou Shikamaru, sempre o mais perspicaz.

" Sim, não o fizemos."- confirmou Hariko.- " Como foi as coisas por aqui quando estivemos fora?"- disse mudando de assunto e recebendo um olhar agradecido de seus dois amigos.

" Tivemos um par de missões rank-c, não aguendo mais retirar aquele maldito gato da esposa do senhor feudal dos lugares mais estranhos."- reclamou Ino.

" Atraia-o com sardinha em lata."- recomendou Naruto sorridente novamente.-" Sasuke o que acha de treinarmos taijutso essa tarde?"- perguntou animado.

O moreno colocou o queixo sobre a mão e respondeu:

" Ok, não treino a algum tempo já, mas precisamos ajudar a Hariko hoje ainda, esqueceu dobe?"- perguntou quando a menina lhe lançou um olhar.

" Sim, eu nunca te vi usar as fitas antes, você é boa com elas?"- perguntou Naruto.

A menina deu de ombros não se comprometendo, mas ela era inclivel com as fitas, tambem precisava treinar sua espada talvez conseguisse convencer sensei a treina-la.

" Teremos a festa do aniversario de Konoha amanha no salão 13, sabe aquele maior, é uma festa meio que de gala mais todos os ninjas foram convidados."- disse Ino.- " Seu sensei provavelmente deve ter avisado-os, pois ele tem que estar lá para a primeira dança que ele dança com a aluna do grupo."

" Mas a equipe de Hinata é uma mulher sua sensei."- disse Naruto.

" O pai de Kurenai-san, Hayate-sama assume seu lugar nessa situação."- respondeu Hinata timidamente.

" Tambem tem que ter um par, eu sugiro que você encontre alguem logo Sasuke, as meninas estavam toda ansiosa para seu retorno."- como se esperando a deixa Sakura fez mensão de se aproximar, o menino não perdendo o movimento se virou para Hariko.

" Iria comigo, Hari?"- a menina nada surpresa assentiu distraida enquanto competia com Naruto quem engolia mais macarrão, o menino moreno sorriu para as palhaçadas dos dois.

A maioria das pessoas no restaurante ficaram espantadas, desde quando um Uchiha sorri? Sakura decepcionada lançou uma careta resignada ao meu amigo loiro que como se sentisse o olhar, Naruto se virou para Hinata.

'' Hinata-chan, vai a festa comigo?''- a menina corou e assentiu.

Kakashi avisou sua equipe sobre a festa na manha do dia que ela aconteceria, ele tinha esperança que o grupo não iria por estar em cima da hora, mas foi surpreendido pelo fato de que os três já sabiam e já tinham par, isso o deixou para ele encontrar um par.

Não foi muito dificil convencer Anko a ir com ele, a kunoiche não tinha interesse romântico em sua direção e ia pela oportunidade de ve-lo dançar- ele teria que o fazer na primeira dança com Hariko.

Naruto conseguiu um terno com Sasuke, que revirou pela primeira vez as coisas de seu irmão e encontrou um terno azul escuro em muito com estado na armário do mais velho, ele disse que devia ser de quando Itachi tinha dez ou onze anos.

Sasuke se surpreendeu que entrar no quarto de seu irmão não havia sido tão doloroso como ele imaginou que seria, ele tambem pegou um terno de seu irmão, o seu era negro, com uma camisa verde.

Hariko estava sem opções, não tinha uma roupa para ir a uma festa de gala, nenhuma das garotas tinha seu corpo e era isso que repetia em sua mente quando bateu na porta do Paradise, Ayire a olhou com o rosto aflito e sorriu:

" Uma veste para a festa não é?"- perguntou com um sorriso.

Seguindo a mais velha para o quarto de Ruka, viu a ruiva terminando alguns ajustes em um vestido esmeralda.

Sasuke estava dentro do salão aguardando Hariko, na mesma mesa com ele estava Naruto, com o terno e camisa azul, Hinata Hyuuga, com um vestido perolado de mandas longas e um colar de diamante, ela havia entrado com Hayate, o pai de kurenai, que estava ao lado da menina, junto a Kiba com uma garota loira Yamanaka mais nova e Shino, com uma Menina Hyuuga, das familias ramo. Quase a sua frente estava uma mulher de vestido sensual vermelho, rosto bonito e cabelos roxos, ela se identificou com Anko, o par de Kakashi.

Kurenai que estava com um vestido azul, estava ao lado de Asuma seu par, Na mesa atrás deles estava Shikamaru com Ino num vestido lilás e chouji com sua prima Yaki.

Faltava dez minutos para a dança de sensei-aluno quando Hariko chegou, estava nervosa e insegura, passara toda a tarde e inicio da noite sendo arrumada pelas meninas da boate e elas não deixaram que ela se visse antes de sair. Viu kakashi-sensei a olhando com surpreza, ele estava muito bonito com terno preto e camisa cinza, uma rosa vermelha no bolso esquerdo.

" Está atrasada."- disse ele lhe dando o braço.

" Desculpe."- sussurrou em resposta.

Indo para as portas duplas pararam no inicio da escadaria.

" Está muito nervosa, Hariko, você está linda e não precisa se preocupar com o conselho da aldeia a achando inadequada a um Uchiha."- disse Kakashi a adolescente.

A menina realmente estava linda, pensou o mais velho com orgulho, usava um vestido verde esmeralda tomara-que-cais que marcava sua silhueta levemente até a cintura, antes de abrir em uma saia semi justa em seu corpo, quando andava uma sandalia preta fechada aparecia. O vestido era inteiramente bordado com orquideas negras, usava um colas com uma gota de esmeralda e luvas até o cotovelo de seda negra, Seu cabelo estava em um coque bem feito, com fios em volta de seu rosto, os labios rosados e olhos delineados.

Quando entraram a menina tinha uma expressão suave e tranquila por cima da de nervosismo e Kakashi se tornou mais orgulhoso ainda da garota. Quase que imediatamente depois que chegaram a dança especial foi feita, apesar de nunca ter dançado antes Hariko foi leve e confiou em seu sensei para guia-la.

Logo após o fim da dança o ninja jonin apresentou Anko Maratashi a sua aluna, a kunoiche mais velha estava de bom humor, e teceu elogios disfarçados em comentarios sarcasticos que para a tristeza do mais velho a menina pegou e ficava procando-o por ser um pé-de-valsa.

" Você foi muito bem, Hari."- elogiou Sasuke com um sorriso.

" Eu na verdade não sei dançar nadinha de nada, só deixei Kaka-sensei me guiar."- respondeu a menina e ouviu uma alta risada, olhando para trás viu um monstro vesde com sombracelha unica rindo de seu sensei.

" Kakashi, essa foi tão demais, as chamas de sua juventude brilham essa noite."- exclamou o homem com lagrimas nos olhos.

" Kaka-sensei é tão fofo."- disse Kurenai com escarnio, fazendo o ninja cópia esconder o rosto com a mão exasperado.

" Podia ser pior."- disse Hariko dando de ombros.-" Podia ser Kashi-sensei."- concluiu e Anko deu uma forte risada, a menina se virou para seu par.- " Onde está Naru?"

" Dançando com Hinata, você sabe por ela ser de uma das antigas familias, se não dançar com seu par tem que dançar com alguem do Conselho."- respondeu Sasuke sorrindo.-" Muitos membros aproveitam para tentar armar noivados de seus filhos ou netos com kunoiches recem-formadas, pois seus pais que escolheriam e não ela."

" O que? Isso é tão horrivel."- respondeu Hariko.- " Eles não podem me forçar a nada não é, eu não tenho pais então sou responsável por mim mesma?"- perguntou confusa.

" Não, é por isso que vocês estão na mesma equipe, você, Naruto e Sasuke são considerados orfãos, antes de se tornar Genin, isso seria decidido por seu tutor provisório, agora isso passou para mim, até vocês se tornar Jonin ou fizer dezesseis anos."- explicou e a menina suspirou aliviada, confiava sua vida ao homem mais velho.- " Vocês tambem tem que estar de acordo com qualquer contrato feito com seus nomes."- acrescentou Kakashi.

" Sensei por que você nunca se casou?"- o homem quase engasgou com sua bebida, todos na mesa pararam o que faziam para ouvir o que ele iria responder, lançou um olhar a menina.

" Você é muito curiosa sabia."- resmungou ele.

" Sim, e essa é uma das minhas melhores qualidades."- respondeu com uma voz excessivamente doce e enjoativa.

" Nunca mais faça essa voz."- pediu Sasuke com um sorriso.

" Ele nunca se casou por que sua esposa teria que ver sua cara feia por baixo dessa mascara."- disse Anko com um sorriso e o ninja lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Hariko não pegando a ironia na fala da mulher franziu o cenho.

" Pensei que o clã Hatake usava mascara para enconder o rosto bonito das fãn-girl."- murmurou a menina.

" Como você sabe disso?"- perguntou Kurenai surpresa.

" A biblioteca tem alguns livros antigos sobre Konoha que descreve a formação dos antigos clãs, eu sei que os Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Namikase e Hatake, são os mais antigos com maior numero de votos no Conselho Ansião."- disse perdendo o olhar preocupado dos outros ocupantes na mesa já que sua atenção foi levada ao vestido lilas de Ino que se sobreçaiu quando ela foi erguida por Shikamaru.

" Vamos dançar."- chamou Sasuke pegando a mão da menina.

Hariko sentiu seu corpo estremecer levemente quando a mão quente de seu amigo segurou sua cintura, mesmo com os saltos que usava estava mais baixa que o Uchiha, o halito quente do outro estava em seu ouvido lhe dando arrepios por todo o corpo, sabia que estava sentindo atração por seu amigo, mas se sentia confusa por essa nova emoção.

" Está com frio, sua pele está toda arrepiada?"- perguntou sua voz sussurrada lhe fazendo estremecer e sentir outro arrepio.

Resolvendo devolver o favor que o garoto estava lhe fazendo, inclinou a cabeça, encostando os lábios na pele fria perto de seu ouvido, sussurrou:

" Sua voz fica muito sexy assim sussurrada Sas."- ficou satisfeita com o estremecimento do amigo, e seu aperto na cintura da garota aumentou.

" O que está fazendo, Hari, somos amigos, nunca nos vimos dessa forma antes, você está linda nessa roupa, mas sempre a achei mais atraente com as suas roupas desleixadas, a deixava mais verdadeira, não uma boneca preparada."- sussurrou.

" Eu sei, estou confusa, nunca senti atração por ninguem antes, não importa seu rosto bonito, eu gosto de sua amizade, você é carinhoso, paciente, compreensivo, irritantemente protetor, eu gosto da segurança que sua presença me dá, Gosto de estar com você..."

Ele ficou em silêncio, continuaram dançando em silencio, quando estava quase no fim da musica ele disse:

" Você é uma garota inclivel e não mereço alguem tão bom como você, vamos deixar seguir e ver o que acontece."

Sentindo que era o melhor, os dois seguiram para a mesa de volta, onde Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados, Kakashi dançava com Anko e Kurenai com Asuma, pouco depois deles Ino e Shikamaru se sentaram ofegantes, a menina ligeiramente desarrumada e corada, Hariko reparou que Hinata tinha o brilho labial fora e Naruto tinha griter nos lábios. Curiosa olhou para os lábios de Sasuke e viu que eles eram cheios e carnudos, bem desenhados e sentiu-se umidecer seus lábios e desviou os olhos constrangida.

Os dois logo voltaram para a pista de dança, as musicas eram mais acelerados não exigiam proximidade, então não houve a tensão sexual entre os dois. Quanto mais tarde ficava, menos membros ancioes tinham e a festa se tornou lentamente algo mais jovem, com musica mais dançantes e confusas, as luzes foram diminuidas e muitos casais se beijavam aproveitando a falta de visibilidade.

Depois de ver mais um de seus amigos se beijando Hariko olhou para Sasuke, que devolveu o olhar, se aproximou e mordeu seu labio inferior o deixando vermelho, o moreno sorriu e encostou seus labios nos da menina. O pressionar durou dois segundos e Hariko entreabriu a boca levando sua lingua a dentro da boca do garoto. Ela sabia que ele não tinha esperiencia, e se permitiria guia-lo no inicio.

Tombando a cabeça permitiu um encaixe mais acertado, Sasuke subiu suas mãos até o meio das costas da menina e a pressionou contra seu corpo, mergulhou sua propria lingua na boca da menina e sentiu um gemido preso a sua garganta, mesmo não querendo precisava de ar, começou a para e quando parou sentiu ela lhe dando selinhos carinhosos, antes de encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

Se lembraria daquela noite por muito tempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Exames Chunin- As Equipes Novatas**

**Primeiro de tudo, Naruto não me pertence, ainda. Segundo, lamento muito minha ausência e admito que foi totalmente culpa da minha companheira de todos os dias. A preguiça. Por último, um agradecimento a Guest, que vem acompanhando minha história e me deixa comentários. Você me incentiva a continuar essa história. Esse capitulo é um pouco mais curto que o anterior, pelo qual sinto muito mesmo. Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Logo se tornou conhecido que Sasuke Uchiha estava namorando a órfã Hariko Kimura, no primeiro dia a menina passou fugindo das fãs obsessivas do moreno, no segundo acabou acertando algumas garotas que lhe foram ofensivas a ela.

Naruto não parava de lhes sorrir, como se estarem juntos fosse algo que ele sempre soube que aconteceria. Hariko treinava com o mesmo esforço que sempre fez, não dando moleza ao seu amigo, mesmo que estavam juntos. Os Uchiha tinham uma tradição de que quando completassem 60 dias de um relacionamento, a garota passava a usar uma corrente com uma rubi esférico com selos que impediam de ser arrebentado, de sufocar o usuário ou arrancado por qualquer pessoa que não seja quem o colocou.

Muitos duvidavam que chegaria a esse ponto, de qualquer forma cairia bem no dia 31 de julho, no aniversário de doze anos da menina.

Naruto sempre soube que esse momento iria chegar, e pelo sorriso de olho unico que Kaka-sensei dava ele também, era como se Hariko completasse Sasuke e ele viu isso desde quando brigarem pela primeira vez, há meses atrás. A menina havia ficado ferida por algo que o dobe fizera e mesmo que o idiota negasse e que muitos poucos reparassem na verdade nos olhos negros do menino, ele se importava com a amizade e sentimentos da outra garota, fora naquela época que o garoto hiperativo loiro começou a ver o lado mais humano de um Uchiha.

Com suas conversas com a menina durante sua época desilusão Sakura, notou que ela era doce e gentil, com uma timidez inicial que quando passava a se importar com alguém virava uma super leoa feroz para protege-los, era uma pessoa boa e despertava o melhor em quem estava a sua volta, mesmo com terrivel passado.

Sasuke para ele sempre havia sido intransigente e arrogante, mas Naruto viu no menino nos ultimos meses algo havia visto sempre que olhava no espelho, a solidão e raiva. O menino loiro sempre soube da chacina do clã Uchiha, mas nunca tentou imaginar como seu agora melhor amigo era em relação a isso.

Decidindo pela primeira vez não se intrometer, Naruto sorriu e seguiu o exemplo de seu sensei e fingiu que não havia pegando seus colegas em uma situação comprometedora ( Hariko estava sentada sobre a amurada da ponte com Sasuke encaixado entre suas pernas fortes- era a primeira vez que os viam como um casal e ambus estavam muito corados).

" Em uma semana terá inicio os exames Chunnin, estou colocando vocês neles."- disse sensei.

" Sim, finalmente algo emocionante e chega de missões rank-d, vamos arrebentar nisso."- gritou Naruto comemorando feliz, fazendo seus companheiros sorrir.

" Sim, sim, mas isso também significa que treinaram mais, estarei focando no sharingan do Sasuke, e você Naruto estará melhorando seu taijutso com Hariko."- completou o ninja cópia fazendo o loiro murchar com o sorriso sádico da menina, ela podia ser um carrasco quando ajudava-os a treinar.

Hariko podia dizer que estava tendo um dijavú, estava sentada numa arvore e via seu amigo loiro mais uma vez sendo seguido por uma pedra _quadrada_, com seis pernas curtas nela. Sufocou uma risada e observou a expressão irritada de Naruto, ele estava pronto a se virar quando Sakura apareceu. A rosada lhe deu um sorriso.

" Estava te procurando Naruto."- disse docemente acompanhando o menino que voltara a andar quando a vira.

" Oh, e mesmo? Para que?"- perguntou distante.

" Sabe tenho uma pergunta. Você acha que Sasuke está serio com aquela aguada?"- perguntou perdendo a expressão sombria que passou pelo rosto do loiro.

" Sim, eles estão muito serio e se tem duvidas vai e lhes pergunte."- disse friamente e antes que ela pudesse retorquir ele se virou para a 'pedra' andante e chutou.- " Já lhe disse Konohamaru que pedras não são quadradas."- gritou num tom falsamente alegre repreendendo as crianças.

" Chefe, nos pegou de novo, é muito inteligente chefe."- disse o menino.

" Ele só deduziu o que estava obviamente claro."- disse Sakura obviamente irritada.

A criança olhou para a menina de cabelos rosas e disse:

" É sua namorada, chefe?"

" Que me livrem desse horror."- murmurou o loiro e recebeu um soco violento da menina irada que se virou e socou brutalmente a criança.

" Sua chata testuda."- gritou Konohamaru e em seguida correu por sua vida com uma menina furiosa em seus calcanhares. Naruto, com uma expressão preocupada se apressou na direção em que a dupla sumiu, muito provável para evitar um assassinato.

Sorrindo Hariko caminhou calmamente pela mesma direção, já estava a três quadras de onde a briga se iniciou quando ouviu a voz exaltada de Naruto e um grito excitado de Sakura, curiosa para saber no que esses dois estavam fazendo, virou uma esquina e caminhou em direção ao som que ouvira.

A cena que encontrou foi a de Naruto e Sakura na frente das três crianças pequenas e de frente a eles estavam três ninjas da areia, a menina loira com os cabelos presos a laterais da cabeça, usava uma blusa branca, com um casaco como o de Shikamaru usa, uma saia roxa com leggin preta, sandalias shinobi e um enorme leque nas costas, parecia a mais velha, depois vinha um todo de preto, com um pacote nas costas, rosto com tinta roxa . Entre os dois estava um menino de sua idade de cabelos vermelhos sangue, usava uma bermuda escura com blusa desleixada bege, uma bagaça nas costas, seus olhos eram de um verde espuma, delineados de preto. O kanji amor marcava sua testa.

" Vocês não são de Konoha, precisam de autorização para ficar aqui. O que fazem na nossa aldeia?"- disse Sakura arrogantemente.

Suspirando, caminhou para linha de visão reparando distraída que Sasuke também estava ali, no momento que apareceu viu a tensão nos ombros de seus companheiros diminuir, recebeu um olhar curioso da menina, e um intenso do ruivo.

" Obviamente é para os exames Chunnin, Haruno. Não seja tola de insinuar essas coisas, alguém poderia ficar ofendido."- lançou um olhar ao menino de roupas pretas, pontuando sua declaração.- " Sinto muito pela idiotice dela."- disse com um suspiro.

" Não me chame de idiota."- reclamou a menina.

" Idiota, idiota e idiota, agora pare de poluir meu ar."- respondeu com tédio se virando para os três ninjas de fora.- " Vamos gente, temos que treinar, sensei já está esperando."

" Não, Kakashi-sensei sempre está atrasado, vamos chegar lá e ficar esperando-o por horas."- reclamou Naruto colocando as mãos para o alto.

Rindo a menina se virou sem comentários e pegou o loiro pelo braço, levando-o para longe, Sasuke os seguiu com um sorriso de canto.

" Quais seus nomes?"- pediu uma voz feminina, olharam para trás a menina loira havia pedido e os olhava como se os desafiava a não responder.

" Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha e Hariko Kimura e vocês?"- pedia o loiro.

" Eu sou Temari, estas são meus irmãos Konkurou e Gaara. Nos veremos nos exames?"- Hariko se limitou a assentir.

Nesse breve momento que se viraram, a menina havia trancado olhar com o garoto ruivo silencioso, sentiu ali o mesmo que sentiu em muito menor escala em Naruto quando o conheceu, a enorme reserva de chacka e a intenção de matar, mas era diferente, havia muito mais raiva nesse garoto.

" O que foi? Parece preocupada..."- sussurrou Sasuke pegando a mão da menina e apertando.

" Gaara é um jinchuriki."- não precisou explicar nada, os dois entenderam sua preocupação.

O trio se encontrou no prédio dos exames as nove horas da manha do dia vinte e três de junho, por algum motivo desconhecido os elevadores estavam interditados, seguindo as escadas ela não entendia por que elas ficavam em pontos opostos do elevador.

Chegando perto de uma aglomeração, a menina observou com curiosidade enquanto dois meninos sob um bushin travando a passagem para a sala 301. Franzindo o cenho a menina pensou _Estamos no segundo andar ainda, isso é um truque muito idiota._ Um garoto de verde os broqueou quando continuaram a andar em direção a outra escada.

Com humor o trio viu que ele fazia uma declaração de amor e proteção eterna a Sakura, a menina tinha expressão horrorizada no rosto, ao seu lado seus companheiros de equipe, Ren e Moriel, tinham expressões muito divertidas.

" Vocês já vão embora?"- debochou um dos meninos segurando a passagem para a porta.

" Estamos no segundo andar."- respondeu Hariko.

" Finalmente alguém descobriu o truque.-"- disse o garoto voltando para seu eu homem adulto normal.- " Como descobriu?''

" Eu sei contar."- respondeu sarcástica a menina e seguiu andando, tinham somente dez minutos para chegar na sala indicada no andar certo.

Hariko tentou avisar Sasuke para ter cuidado, no momento que o menino mangá verde, como o chamaria mentalmente a partir de agora, veio e desafiou o Uchiha para uma luta, a garota sabia que ele usaria taijutso, o ponto franco de seu companheiro. As faixas em suas mãos e pernas sugeriam isso. O primeiro a levar um safanão foi o Naruto, que tinha dado um encontrão direto a parede.

Ele era muito rápido, admitiu Hariko, seu taijutso era mais treinado que o dela, visando um ataque mais ofensivo enquanto o seu próprio era defensivo. Ela achou que a surra que seu 'namorado' não ainda oficial publicamente levou iria lhe ensinar a ter cautela e não confiar tanto somente em seu sharingan.

" Eu venho treinando muito para alguém mais poderoso que você, Sasuke Uchiha, venho treinando para derrotar meu companheiro de equipe, Neji Hyuuga."

" O primo de Hinata."- afirmou Hariko, já tinha ouvido muito sobre o menino atraves de sua amigo timida, e sabia que era o que tinha o byakugan mais evoluido dessa geração.

Rock Lee, como se chamava, a olhou pela primeira vez e abriu a boca babando:

" Desculpe, mais não há rosa mais bela que você no jardim de Konoha."- falou o menino verde no momento que , ele se voltou a Sasuke para retornar a luta.

A disputa teve um fim quando a tartaruga, e Guy o sensei do menino chegou e o impediu de dar um golpe, que Hariko tinha a impressão que poderia ter feito mais do que simples machucados ao seu companheiro de equipe. Viu com fascinação horrorizada enquanto o homem verde socou o garoto e depois começaram a chorar em estilo anime.

Chegaram ao lado de fora da verdadeira porta 301, Kakashi-sensei os esperava e lhes desejou boa sorte e para tomar cuidado, com ela no meio e os dois a ladeando entraram e se viram de frente a uma população hostil de Genin mais velhos do que eles.

Ela observou apreensiva a aproximação das outras equipes novatas, todas as quatro equipes recém-formadas estavam ali, o que parecia aborrecer os outros participantes que deviam ter feito esse exame várias vezes. Teve sua confirmação quando o ninja da folha, Kabuto, se aproximou e começou a lhes falar sobre como não deviam chamar atenção.

Hariko não estava preocupada, na verdade rodava a massa de ninja escolhendo os principais perigos, os irmãos da areia estavam ali, assim como a equipe de Rock lee, os ninjas da grama com certeza, aquela mulher parecia meio sinistra, os ninja do som, uma aldeia recem-formada e que foi-se ouvido muito sobre eles. Havia Shikamaru, com sua inteligencia e capacidade de antecipação e Shino com seus erros.

Hariko prestou atenção na conversa que estava tendo quando ouviu Ino mencionando seu nome, olhou para um lado e viu Kabuto tirando um cartão com seu nome e uma foto sua da academia, quando ainda era uma desconhecida.

'' Hariko Kimura, 11 anos é a mais nova dos exames desse ano, seu chacka tem os elementos de Vento, água e Relâmpago, é especialista com armas em curto alcance, como kunais, também tem grande talento com fuuinjutso e pode criar um jutso em minutos."- descreveu sua voz ganhando um que de descrença.- '' Tem vinte e três missões rank-d cumpridas e uma rank-a completada."

Qualquer pergunta que tivessem foi interrompido por o trio do som atacando o garoto mais velho, meio preocupada Hariko se perguntou como ele tinha essas informações sobre ela, não tinha nem metade de suas habilidades, mas as que tinham eram corretas e exatamente fieis ao real.

Ibiki era com certeza um ninja especializado com interrogatório, foi a conclusão da menina depois que a primeira etapa do exame foi explicada. Ela olhou para as perguntas em seu testes, eram difícies e provavelmente impossíveis de responder por um Genin de nível normal ou médio. Era muito óbvio que eles queriam que eles colassem, mas por que? Um teste para sua capacidade de obter informações. A menina olhou e viu que Sasuke havia entendido e usava seu sharingan, olhou mais abaixo e viu Naruto lentamente em pânico, suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de ler as perguntas novamente, sabia as respostas para elas e precisava passar a resposta para seu amigo loiro.

A pergunta era como, selos e jutsos estavam fora de questão, podia ser pega e desclassificar sua equipe, usaria sua magia e a resposta era runas, começando um lista mental, começou a forjar uma ideia, tinham se passado quatro minutos, quando os examinadores viram o sorriso satisfeito da menina mais nova do exame e redobraram a vigilância sobre ela, para somente a ver escrevendo em seu teste tranquilamente.

Naruto estava em leve panico nos dez minutos iniciais do exame, até que do nada uma frese surgiu em sua folha.

" É Hariko, escute, depois explico, o teste é colar sem ser pego, estarei te passando as respostas a cada cinco minutos, então se acalme e fique tranquilo, estou aqui para você."

Com o coração batendo rápido, alguns minutos depois a resposta para a primeira chegou, fingindo extrema concentração começou a copiar as palavras.

Com metade do tempo determinado ao exame passado, cerca de metade das pessoas haviam sido pegas e desqualificadas, Hariko, Naruto e Sasuke com todas as questões respondidas estavam tranquilos, a pressão com a ultima pergunta foi totalmente dissolvida com a determinação do garoto loiro.

Foi difícil ficar apreensiva com Anko quando ela chegou, Hariko se lembrava a todo momento da mulher na festa do Aniversario de Konoha, enquanto a mulher de cabelos roxo tentava intimida-los a imagem dela contando suas travessuras de quando era moça vinha a minha mente, me fazendo ter um sorriso no rosto e ter que sufocar meus risos.

Seguiram a mulher até a entrada do Bosque da Morte, teriam duas horas para recolher seus pertences e voltar para aquele local, onde ficariam os proximos cinco dias em uma jogo de sobrevivência.

As regras eram, pegue o pergaminho do céu e da terra e vá para torre em até cinco dias ou morra tentando, só havia pergaminhos para metade das equipes e tudo era permitido.

Era simples, direto e objetivo. A unica coisa que atrapalhava era os outros competidores que estariam tentando proteger seus próprios pergaminhos a todo custo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Exames Chunnin- Segunda Etapa**

**Se Naruto fosse meu com certeza seria proibido para menores de oitenta anos. Agradeço de novo a Guest, a principalmente aos lindos que favoritaram essa história. Aela Black, Hell Potter, lilithnigthshade, Nube2013, rika92, skys memorys-girls dreams, dvildead, lemoreira, littlecat E nico2883, EU ADORO VOCÊS!**

Hariko teve uma ideia para quando estariam no bosque, por isso alguns olharam em deboche quando retornou com uma mochila velha e escrevendo em um broco de notas rapidamente em concentração, ignorando todos os olhares ficou alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Assinou seus formulários e pegou o pergaminho do céu de sua equipe, escondendo-o em um selo na perna esquerda, depois pegou um rolo limpo e fez uma replica que entregou a Sasuke que o guardou em seu bolso interno.

Olharam em horror a super lingua da ninja da grama entregar uma kunai a Anko e a menina ficou desconfiada, havia algo muito fora sobre aquela kunoiche. Hariko voltou as suas notas, estava quase acabando. Se virou para seu companheiro loiro quando faltava pouco para começar a prova e começou a desenhar runas e selos em sua bochecha, o menino franziu o cenho mais a deixou terminar colocando uma carga de magia e chacka.

" O que é isso?"- pediu o loiro, fazendo algumas pessoas ficaram mais atentas.

" Não se preocupe, só confie em mim."- respondeu a menina fazendo quase os mesmos sinais no rosto de seu namorado. Era o exato momento para entrar na floresta quando ela acabou e ativou os sinais.

Eles seguiram correndo a dentro da floresta por cinco minutos quando ouviram o primeiro grito. Meio apreensiva, continuaram a dentro, evitando qualquer ruido.

" Temos que ter alguma maneira de nos identificar caso nos separamos."- falou Sasuke, era o sinal deles para quando tivessem sendo seguido. Naruto assentiu em concordância alegre e o moreno ditou a senha em voz alta, muito facilmente ouvida a sua volta.

" Não tinha algo mais curto não, dobe?"- reclamou o loiro.

Hariko também a achou excessiva, não decorara metade dela e duvidava que Naruto o tenha também, mas isso não importa, Hariko a muito havia feito um selo que os permitia ver através de uma ilusão, foi o que a ajudara no corredor do prédio do primeiro exame.

De tudo que Hariko esperava, uma cobra de cem metros de comprimento não era uma delas, o animal era verde e com manchas marrons, bateu sua lateral contra o corpo da menina a lançando longe, girando seu corpo no ar caiu de pé em uma arvore e correu ao ver a serpente em sua direção, ao longe ouviu um grito de Naruto.

A menina pensava ferozmente em uma maneira de voltar ao lado de seus companheiros, mas precisava se livrar da cobra para não bota-los em perigo. Talvez um de seus encantos mais recentes resolvesse se fosse forte o suficiente.

Saltou sobre um galho e se lançou com seu chacka para dez metros de altura, se virou juntando as duas mãos e no exato momento que a serpente emergiu das folhas com a boca aberta gritou:

" Incêndio!''

Um jato de fogo saiu das mãos da garota e começou a consumir a cobra de dentro para fora, ela guinchou e caiu no chão se contorcendo até se paralisar, nesse exato momento sentiu uma dor por o elo forjado para proteção de Naruto, foi intenso e parecia queima-la e suprimi-la, com a pernas bambas começou a correr em direção a onde estava antes.

Durou alguns segundos somente, e depois veio uma sensação de dor intensa, essa tinha tanta raiva e ódio, vinha de Sasuke, quem quer que os atacou estava fazendo seus amigos sofrerem e Hariko não deixaria por isso mesmo, impulsionou seu chacka a todos os seus musculos e começou a correr mais veloz, em poucos segundos chegou, mas a unica coisa que viu foi o rosto de um homem, com cabelos lanzudos negros, olhos vermelhos em fendas de cobra, usando um kimono com um laço roxo, o homem que lhe sorriu antes de desaparecer.

Desesperada correu para o corpo inconciênte de Sasuke, ele se contorcia arranhando seu pescoço com as unhas, criando hematomas vermelhos, puxei sua mão e observei algum espécie de selo, tinha três pontos em gota preta, envoltos pela minha magia dourada que parecia enfraquecer. Olhando o rosto do menino viu que seus selos de proteção estavam ativados, pegou sua caneta e um pergaminho e começou a fazer um conjunto de runas em volta do selo, em seguida começou a procurar Naruto.

O loiro estava desacordado em uma arvore, os sinais que recebia dele eram febris e uma sensação de contigencia. Pegou o corpo do garoto e colocou sobre um dos ombros, precisava encontrar um lugar seguro, e isso era no topo de uma arvore, no chão seria muito obvio. Indo ao corpo de Sasuke, colocou-o sobre o ombro tambem e usou seu chacka para subir e saltar, veloz que tornava um borrão indistinto, Hariko achou um buraco oco em uma enorme arvore, colocou ambus amigos inconcientes dentro e encostou as mãos em ambus lados da abertura.

Uma ilusão do tronco da arvore apareceu, por ser em um lugar de dificil acesso não teria o risco de alguém cair sobre ele, ou escorregar.

Colocou um encanto de desilusão sobre si mesma, esquecendo que era somente um projeto e não tinha estudado-o ainda e pegou folhas ao redor do buraco.

Moldou travesseiros aos dois meninos, era as unicas coisas que não havia embalado. De um selo sobre seu braço, retirou uma caixa de primeiros socorros basica, era algo que poderia ser muito util agora. Pegou a lista que se havia feito com o encanto runico que colocara sobre os dois, ela lhe mostraria tudo o que havia sido feito e o que tinha sido.

Naruto tinha um selo de cinco pontos suprimindo a raposa de nove caudas, estava doente por que lutava contra o selo, ligando seu subconciênte com o da raposa.

Sasuke tinha um selo que havia visto somente uma vez, no pescoço de Anko, ela havia pesquisado sobre ele, Selo Amaldiçoado do Céu. Ao ler a lista que tinha Hariko agradeu que havia colocado a proteção sobre Sasuke, seria mais facil retirar agora, que teria a luta de seu namorado para ajuda-la.

Pegou um giz e desenhou um circulo no chão, com runas de um lado e selos do outro. Colocou o Uchiha no meio e concentrou sua magia. Colocou uma mão no chão e outra no pescoço de Sasuke. Era pegajoso e nojento. A marca exalava odio e veneno, forçando aberturas por uma camada fina dourada e verde, grudava em Sasuke e parecia sussurrar:

_Una-se a nós, ajudaremos a derrotar seu irmão. Não é forte suficiente sozinho. Podemos ajuda-lo. Ele vai mata-la também se não nos deixar ajudar._

Hariko estava em algum lugar escuro, desconfiava que fosse a mente do moreno, mas não podia ter certeza, ouviu um soluço e o seguiu, com horror viu uma serpente negra se enrolando no corpo de um Sasuke de cinco anos de idade.

" Preciso protege-la."- sussurrava.

" Não."- gritou ela e o menino a olhou. Correndo até ele criou uma esfera luminosa que fez a serpente recuar para longe.- " Estou aqui Sas, está tudo bem, lembre-se nada nunca pode me afastar de você."

" Ele vai mata-la."- insistiu infantilmente.

" Não, Itachi não o fará, estaremos juntos, por que para quem se ama não existe barreira, está me ouvindo? Eu te amo, não pode me deixar para ficar como eles."- gritou abraçando o menino que assentia em soluços, de repente se viu envolta em braços mais fortes e familiar.

" Eu tambem te amo sabia?"- a menina soluçou emocionada, nunca haviam dito isso um ao outro e sempre ficara em subtendido em suas conversas.- " Como saímos daqui."- disse com convicção e determinado.

" Eu estarei retirando o selo, ele tentara agarra-lo para se firmar, lute contra ele, é tudo o que preciso."- respondeu a menina se concentrando.

Imaginou sua magia envolvendo o coisa grudenta e pegajosa que soltou um grito de dor, ouviu gritos de horror e indignação então um tranco quando a coisa tentou se agarrar a Sasuke, mas era tarde havia sido empurrada e comprimida.

Hariko abriu os olhos e olhou a palma de suas mãos, havia uma bola dourada com interior negro sobre ela, decidindo deixar longe de seu corpo colocou na mochila. Sasuke ainda estava com Chacka quase esgotado e ainda tinha uma alta febre.

Naruto precisava ter o selo removido, mas precisava estar acordado para isso acontecer.

Lhes dando algum remedio, olhou para fora e viu que estava de noite, Com varios encantos de proteção saiu e decidiu que devia conseguir um pergaminho da terra, não sabia quando os garotos iriam ficar concientes e não podiam deixar para ultima hora.

Encontrou um grupo de ninjas de Iwa, eles tinham uma expressão assassina quando a viram, mas a menina entrou em seu modo mais frio, acertando um Petrificos Totalus em um deles, depois um estupefaça, o terceiro, obviamente o lider era mais resistente e tentou agarra-la com o jutso Garra de Lama, mas ela habilmente desviou e lhe lançou um Sectusempra, com horror ela viu o corpo do menino de despedaçar.

" Não, não, eu não queria."- gritou correndo ao corpo em uma hemorragia.

O menino morreu antes que ela pudesse fazer o contra feitiço, sue chacka havia reagido a sua magia, com o rosto em lágrimas, pegou o pergaminho e viu distraida que era da terra, escondendo seu selo, olhou para os outros dois meninos, o petrificada a olhava com medo, ela virou as costas e fugiu.

Estava a vinte metros de seu buraco quando ouviu um grito alto de dor, era a voz de Ino. Sem pensar seguiu em direção da voz. Silenciosa viu abaixo, no chão, Sakura com os cabelos cortados ajoelhada ao lado de Ren, mais atras estava Moriel, com um pano na cabeça. Mais a frente estava o corpo inconciente de Rock Lee, perto de Shikamaru segurando o corpo de Ino, mais ao canto estava um Chouji desorientado. De frente a eles estava os ninjas da aldeia do som, Zaku Abumi, Rin Tsuchi e Dozu Kinuta.

Entendendo a situação, Hariko começou a estudar os três inimigos, aquele com luva mecânica era o mais perigoso, a menina parecia não ter muita resistencia fisica, mas parecia ser muito precisa, o outro tinha aqueles buracos de som nas mãos.

A menina ponderou que logo seu corpo se desgastaria com o excesso do uso de seu chacka, de modo que precisava a recorrer a um jutso que os pegaria juntos em um unico golpe, a prisão de vento usada por Naruto na academia daria um jeito, se não usaria o anel relampago em Dozu, com um abafiato nos ouvidos partiria para o outro derrubando-o na pancada mesmo, ou com um desmaios, enfrentaria a outra garota com seus laços ou Arekince, como apelidara sua espada especial.

Saltando para o conflito, viu pelos cantos dos olhos Neji Hyuuga e Tenten avaliando tudo.

" Eu sugiro que vão embora agora."- disse Hariko com uma voz cortante aos três.- " Enquanto ainda pode faze-lo."- acrescentou amável.

" Menina tola, onde está o Uchiha? É ele que queremos."- respondeu Zaku.

" Creio que ele esta indisponível no momento, mas eu passo seu recado a ele."- debochou a menina.- " Deviam se preocupar com quem vocês podem ver."- acrescentou antes de sumir em uma mistura de folhas.

Surgiu atrás de Dozu e lhe acertou seu jutso, deixando-o inconciente com a alta carga eletrica, Kin tentou acerta-la por traz, mas desviou e pegou o braço da garota deixando-a direto para um golpe de onda sonica de seu companheiro de equipe.

Olhou para o ultimo que a encarava hesitante, ela não teve pena, imaginou tudo o que eles fariam se encontrassem com seus companheiros inconcientes. Olhou para Sakura e viu seu corpo todo surrado, assim como Lee, um jutso lhe veio a mente e ela passou os selos mentalmente, com uma respiração profunda, fez 17 selos em três segundos.

" Jutso ecos de vento."

Uma ventania envolveu o outro, que caiu de joelhos com as mãos nos ouvidos, sua pele começou a surgir cortes profundos que lhe mancharam de sangue, ele caiu no chão se contorcendo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para o rosto preocupado de Shikamaru.

" Já é o suficiente."- murmurou.

Deixando o jutso, se afastou dos ninjas inconcientes, indo em direção da colega kunoiche de cabelos rosados, se ajoelhou e começou a verificar seus sinais vitais, ela estava esgotada de chacka, seus ferimentos eram superficiais e rasos. Verificou Moriel, o menino tinha uma concussão e uma febre baixa, administrando um remedio o menino abriu os olhos, ela lhe sorriu minimamente.

Ino havia tomado um choque por ter que voltar muito rapidamente ao seu corpo, pegou a remedio com o cheiro mais terrivel e colocou sob o nariz da loira, que franziu antes de acordar grogue e desorientada.

Ficou preocupada quando examinou Lee, seus tímpanos foram destruídos e seu corpo estava totalmente esgotado, com contusão e hematomas.

Usando seu chacka medico, que quando criança aprendeu a manipular - foi uma maneira de seus pais tentarem a afastar dos treinamentos - recontruiu em dez minutos as partes danificadas do ouvido do menino, lhe deu dois remedios para evitar uma febre ou infecções e observou quando Neji e Tenten o levaram.

Conversou minimamente com team oito, antes de se virar para Sakura:

" Fiquem no topo das arvores, a maioria dos feridos fica no chão."- se virou para se afastar, mas ouviu a voz hesitante da rosada.

" Por que fez tudo isso? Não nos damos bem ou somos amigas?"

" Por que era o certo a se fazer, tomem cuidado, muitos não estão aqui somente para passar."- respondeu Hariko se afastando.

Era manha dois dias depois quando Naruto acordou, o menino estava sonolento e meio amuado, mas lhe olhou com uma expressão espantada e apontou as suas roupas, Hariko confusa olhou para baixo e viu que seu Kimono cinza, com bordado preto estava com grandes manchas de sangue, deve ser do garoto que eu...

" Eu nos consegui o pergaminho da terra."- disse fracamente.

O garoto sabendo o que ela quis dizer se sentou ao seu lado e pegou um lenço, limpando seu rosto, o pano logo ficou avermelhado e logo o loiro passou para as manchas em suas mãos e braços.

" O que houve com Sasuke?"- perguntou Naruto olhando o companheiro ainda desacordado.

" Aquele homem lhe colocou o Selo Amaldiçoado do Céu."- respondeu a menina e o garoto loiro engasgou em espanto, tirando a bolinha preta/dourada do bolso continuou.- " Eu o retirei, mas ele ainda estava com o chacka esgotado, está quase normal agora, deve acordar até amanha de manha."- respondeu levemente.

" Quer falar sobre isso, ou prefere Kakashi-sensei?"- perguntou Naruto indicando o lenço ensanguentado.

" Eu sempre recorro a ele não é mesmo, todos nós o fazemos."- riu levemente a menina.-" Mesmo sem perceber, sensei se tornou nossa figura paterna, a quem recorremos quando temos duvidas, quando estamos sofrendo."- a garota se silenciou por alguns minutos.- " Foi um acidente, estava sendo lançada e fiz o encanto, era para acertar as pernas e braços, mas o angulo fez acertar seu pescoço e peito, estava morto antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa."- disse com um soluço engasgado.

" O que importa, Hari, é que você reconheceu o que aconteceu, estaremos com você para ajuda-la a superar, sempre estaremos."- disse o loiro lhe dando um abraço esmagador.

" Devo ficar... com ci-ciumes?"- gaguejou Sasuke fracamente com um brilho humorado em seus olhos escuros.

" Claro, agora que a peguei Hariko será minha para sempre."- afirmou Naruto alegremente apertando a menina mais forte para ilustrar sua fala, o Uchiha fez uma carranca.

" Não seja bobo Sas, sabe que te amo."- disse Hariko suavemente fazendo o sorriso do loiro se alargar e o moreno lhe sorrir fracamente.- " Alem disso, Naruto é como um irmão para mim e ambus sabem disso muito bem e tambem não quero a fúria de uma Hyuuga para cima de mim."- comentou com humor leve.

" Viu, Sasuke, sou o irmão mais velho dela então veja lá o que vai fazer com minha maninha, por que não só ela vai lhe chutar, como vai eu e Kakashi-sensei."- disse o loiro num grito alegre fazendo ambus seus companheiros estremecer...

A equipe decidiu que poderiam sair de esconderijo na manha do quinto dia, já tinham seus pergaminhos seguros e estavam, por coincidência, próximo a torre ao centro da floresta.

" Os pergaminhos tem selos de convocação, devemos abrir dentro da torre, provavelmente terá alguem para nos buscar. Vamos."

Chegar a torre foi relativamente facil, evitando estar no chão pois seria o mais obvio, foram de galho em galho e chegaram numa das varias entradas do lugar. Hariko estava certa, Iruka lhes encontrou e tinha uma expressão preocupada ao ve-los, mas lhes disse sobre a inscrição na parede e os levou por meio de um jutso para uma outra sala.


End file.
